2 Vile on the Streets
by magrat70
Summary: Follows straight on from The Great Zombie Hunt. Rapists are being murdered in the back alleys of New York. Old friends return and alliances destroyed as the team is shattered into a million pieces and will one member survive with their life. Jemily don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Title; Vile on the Streets

Author; Magrat 70

Rating; T sexual violence suggested. Rape trigger.

Disclaimer; not mine or JJ and Emily would be happily married somewhere in DC or Virginia. Spoilers up to JJ, Maybe Valhalla/ Lauren and 200

Author's note; this follows directly behind The Great Zombie Hunt. Although stand alone cases for relationship development it probably helps to read in order.

Thank you to Sao 21 for all your help and listening to my crazy ideas.

Prologue

He tried to fasten his gaze on the blonde in front of him, he wouldn't have to use roofies tonight, she seemed more than welcoming of his advances. He couldn't understand why he felt so out of it. He had had only 2 beers, nowhere near enough to make him feel light headed. The court case had been hard, he thought that this time his luck had ran out, but the majority verdict had been in his favour. The look on her face as she dissolved into tears had almost been as good as when he had fucked her.

The blonde he was with pulled him by the wrists out of the club into a dark alley. He spun her around against the wall. "I am going to fuck you until you scream and bleed." Pulling her hair hard enough to hear her cry. The next sounds sent ice down his spine. The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked and the feel of a muzzle at the back of his head.

A soft whisper in his ear told him he was going to be fucked until he bled. The black dildo in the blonde's hands shook him. She was giggling as she undid his belt and pulled down his trousers. He realised she was insane as the foreign object was shoved deep inside him. The pain was incredible and he was begging them to stop.

"Okay," the gunman agreed with their soft whisper and discharged a bullet straight into his brain.

xxxxxxxx

What JJ hadn't expected as she arrived at Garcia's house was Emily pulling up behind her. The raven haired agent helped her in with her bags as JJ carried the sleeping Henry into the apartment buildinh. "How did you know?"

"Morgan called me, I was worried after you were throwing up this morning. I needed to see with my own eyes that you were okay. I don't want to intrude. I'll go home now that I know you're okay and Henry's okay." Emily tried to shrug it off. Morgan's call had terrified her. She was worried that Will would be violent towards JJ. Then she would have to hunt down and kill his sorry ass.

"Don't be silly, Garcia will go crazy if you drove all the way over here and didn't come in." JJ argued, she needed to tell Emily about the baby, get it all over in one go." I want to tell you what happened."

"JJ..." whatever Prentiss was about to say was lost as Garcia opened her door and ushered JJ, Henry and Emily in to get apartment.

JJ took Henry through to Garcia's bedroom where there was a crib that he could still fit in. She settled him down, her goes pouring her heart out to her two best friends she thought. As she walked in she caught the end of the conversation, about Seaver attempting to kiss Emily, who had decided that discretion was the better part of valour and had left rather than shoot down the young, inebriated, agent, if she had tried to press the issue. JJ felt the green eyed monster appear and didn't know quite what to do. She had no hold over the brunette, she wanted to though, those intense chocolate eyes turned her to jelly. Whether Emily would have an interest in a single mother going through a break up with another baby on the way; that was a whole different ball game.

Her two friends smiled as JJ entered the room, the blonde was hugging her body and her eyes were puffy from the tears she had cried on the way over. Not over Will, over the fact she was scared, scared to be a single mom bringing two kids up in this world; she knew that in whatever capacity she would need these women.

"I had important news to tell Will, he wouldn't pick up the phone... I left a message trying to let him know what was going on. When I got home he was drunk and had wrecked the house, all the while Henry was crying up stairs."

Garcia hugged JJ, she couldn't understand why Will had reacted this way, he couldn't believe the baby wasn't his.

"Em... Garcia already knows...I think I might be pregnant."

JJ was waiting for a disgusted look on Emily's face, instead she was greeted by one of the dark haired profiler's huge grin. "Jennifer, that's amazing, you're a great mom. Henry will be so excited."

JJ hugged the beautiful brunette and for the first time since working it out, she was actually excited about the prospect of the new life growing inside her.

After pulling out of the hug Emily splayed her hand across JJ's stomach. "If there is anything you need, anything at all, call me. I will be there for you."

"Thank you, tomorrow if I make a list do you think you and Morgan can pick up some things for me?". JJ wasn't up to seeing Will anytime soon.

"I told you anything you need. I have to go home I still hadn't fed Sergio and he is probably going crazy," Emily said, kissing JJ on the forehead, and giving Garcia a farewell hug.

Garcia waited until Emily was gone. "Spill, what is going on with tall, dark and intense, because she got about a million times more intense and sexy just then."

"I...don't," what the hell thought JJ, I might as well get everything out. "I think I'm in love with Emily... it's not pregnancy hormones, I have felt things for her for a while. It's been growing and growing. I can't stay away from her Pen; what am I going to do?"

"Ssshh kitten, I know our brown eyed girl would do anything for you. I don't think you have to worry about how she feels about you. She is deep, if you're going to go there make sure you mean it; if you play with her and go back to Will, I think you will destroy her."

"I mean it, Pen, I really do. It's not a game. I'm in love with her." JJ admitted, feeling better for getting everything out in the open.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Morgan and Emily got in and out of the house without being spotted. To Emily's disappointment, Morgan had offered JJ one of his fixer uppers that he had just finished. The team helped JJ get the things she needed to start living there, the blonde was so grateful that she had a piece of privacy to get herself together and work out how she was going to proceed with her life. Emily had gave her the information for a great lawyer who turned out to be the brunette's godfather. She was told all her fees were taken care of, all she needed to do was tell him what she needed. Little by little the blonde was falling deeper and deeper for the raven haired profiler.

xxxxxxxx

Emily was listening to some soft music when she heard pounding at her door. She opened it up to the very drunken form of Will.

"Where's my wife and kid," Will demanded.

"She isn't your wife and they aren't here," Emily answered as coolly as she would a question posed about an unsub around the conference table.

"I don't fucking believe you dyke, you've taken her from me."

"JJ is her own person she doesn't belong to you and she certainly isn't mine." Prentiss finding it hard to control her temper, she found it hard to believe that this piece of drunken garbage had ever laid his hands on the one she was besotted by.

"Keep telling yourself that she will come back, begging me to take her back," he made an obscene grab at his crotch. "I have something you'll never have and I know she likes it."

"Really that's the best you can do? Think because you have a penis, you are superior. I can satisfy a woman in ways you can only dream about boy. Get out my house." Emily let him see her contempt for him.

As he turned, he swung his fist catching on the lip, cutting her bottom lip with a glancing blow. She punched him hard in the nose, breaking it with ease and felt a deep satisfaction at the blood that ran down his face. She grabbed him by the throat. "Don't come near me or I won't be responsible for my actions. Now get the fuck out my house."

He left feeling fear for the first from the brunette, her eyes had been almost black and he could see a killer in the depths of those dark eyes. Her needed a new strategy.

Emily had only managed to start putting ice on her lip when the call from JJ came. They had a new case in New York.

TBC


	2. In New York

Vile on the Streets

Magrat 70

Rating T

Disclaimer; not mine blah, blah.

Author's note; sexual assault and rape discussed.

Thank you to Sao 21

In New York

Quote; Friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest... it's about who came and never left your side- unknown.

"What happened to your face princess?" Morgan asked, surprised by her bust lip. He had spent all weekend with her helping to set up JJ in her new home and she had been fine a few hours before.

Emily grabbed him so her mouth was level with his ear. "Promise you won't tell JJ?" He nodded his agreement. "Will came around my condo an hour ago, he was drunk and looking for JJ. He swung at me and I punched him in the face." She showed her partner her bruised knuckles.

"I tell you when we get back that boy is going to get a smack down. I am sick of his games. He can't go around messing with people like this." Morgan said, he was surprised that Will had had the guts to go after Emily. He imagined he looked worse than than his best friend looked. "We better get in the conference room before JJ rips us both a new one."

They strolled into the conference room together.

"What have you done to your face?" JJ looked concerned.

"Nothing, I.. uhm..."

"It was me," Morgan said, "we were sparring and I caught her by accident."

JJ slapped Morgan on the back of her head. "Don't touch her face." She then looked deeply embarrassed by her statement and cleared her throat. "Anyone seen Rossi?"

"He won't be coming with us, his dog is sick and he is waiting on an emergency vet, he may join us if we need him." Hotch answered.

"Okay, sorry to call you on a Sunday night, however NYPD have called us in. Over the last 3 week, 4 men have been murdered in alleyways around Manhattan. They were all sexually assaulted before being shot in the back of the head. This weekend there has been an escalation, Jordan Boyd was found on Saturday morning, he had just been found not guilty in a rape trial on Friday and had been seen in the nightclub he had picked up his alleged victim; Emma Quinlan, she slashed her wrists after the trial and it is touch and go whether she will make it or not. Mark Ross, was found this afternoon same M.O, he too had been cleared in a rape trial this week."

"Garcia were the other four men convicted or been on trial for rape?" Prentiss asked.

"Hmm, our sapphic beauty is on the money, all four had been cleared of sexual assault charges in the days before they were murdered. Jordan Boyd was on his second trial, it was suggested he drugged his victims but the prosecution weren't able to prove it. He was an all round scumbag and had a huge rap sheet for domestic violence; a total prince. The oracle has spoken."

"We could be looking at vigilantism here," Reid piped up.

"We aren't going to be popular," Hotch admitted, "some of the media are calling our guy a hero. JJ you are going to have to be very careful with the press. Wheels up in twenty, I know it's late, we will go straight to the hotel and hit this case hard tomorrow."

"Before we go anywhere, most of you know I have left Will. Garcia, Morgan, Reid and Emily have helped me move into one of Morgan's houses this weekend. Emily helped me get a nanny at short notice for Henry. I-I...uhm... I have told Em and Garcia but I have to let everyone know; I'm pregnant, I have done a home test that confirmed it. When I tried to tell Will he smashed up the house. When we get back from New York I will go to the doctors to have it confirmed." JJ felt exposed and she was so grateful when Emily got to her feet and held her for a brief second. The power of the older woman reverberating through her bones.

Everyone followed Prentiss's lead by hugging JJ and congratulating the nervous blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The flight was a short one and everyone was pleased to get to the SUVs, it was already one in the morning and they were all exhausted.

"Emily," Seaver pulled her mentor back before they entered the car. "I want to say sorry for Friday night, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, it wasn't very professional. I want you to know that I am really attracted to you and I know you're my mentor right now, but sometime in the future..."

Emily interrupted, she hated seeing the tears that the young agent was unsuccessfully trying to hide. "You're very beautiful Ashley, you are, but I'm 15 years older than you. I have a lot of baggage, you don't want to date someone like me." It struck Emily that Seaver was almost the age of her child that she had had to abort, she didn't want to hurt the other agent, she hoped that she would understand what she meant.

"I would, I really would love to date you agent Prentiss," the young blonde said softly to herself, watching the elegant agent slide into the car by JJ. Seaver found herself in the other SUV with Hotch. She hoped that she would be sharing a room with Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three in the morning and Emily couldn't sleep, she had a bad feeling about the case, vigilante cases never went well. The press were always on the unsub's side and could never understand that maybe the court system wasn't perfect, but no one had the right to take things into their own hands. Her cell phoned beeped a message from JJ.

**"U awake." **

**"Yeah, can't sleep."**

**"Neither can I, Will sent me a text saying he was going to kill you."**

**"Give me a minute."**

Emily, pulled her F.B.I sweats over her boy shorts and old Yale T-shirt that were her current PJs when they were on cases. JJ's room was only two doors down from her. She knocked on the door. When the blonde opened the door she could see that JJ's eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done.

"I'm sorry Em, this has nothing to do with you. I don't know why he hates you so much," JJ lied, her adoration for the brunette was there for all to see.

"Hey, hey, JJ, I'm not scared of him. I'd rather her tried to take his anger out on me than you and the baby. Get back into bed, you need your rest."

"Stay," JJ pleaded.

Emily peeled off her sweats and got into the bed behind JJ, unsure if this was the right thing to do or not.

JJ pulled Emily's hand across her, once again the older woman splayed out her hand on JJ's stomach. The blonde felt her and her baby were totally protected by the profiler, it amazed her how safe she felt when close to the other woman. She had had enough of pretending, she needed to know if her feelings were even partially returned. "Em, when we get back from this case would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

Emily was dumbstruck for a second and she had to have clarity. "Are we talking a date?"

"Uhm... I...yes," JJ finally confirmed.

"Yes, on condition you wear the dress and jewellery I bought you and I pay," Emily said firmly.

JJ was going to argue for a second but decided to bask in the afterglow of acceptance, in her soon to be lover's, she hoped, embrace. "Okay." The two drifted off in an exhausted sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day JJ woke on her own and she would have believed the night before was just a dream, except Emily had left her note saying she had gone for a shower and left her sleeping because she had looked so peaceful. She smiled for a moment, before hormones overtook her and she was throwing up again in the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The lead detective was a grizzled experienced cop, that would normally hate calling in outside help, he was close to retirement and was determined that this case would not be a big failure and if he needed the Feds to stop the perp then so be it.

Hotch had sent Morgan, Prentiss and Seaver to the crime scenes, he and Reid had went to talk to the M.E, while JJ had faced the press pack already. He was worried about his liaison, her announcement the night before had taken him by surprise and she had been sick a few times already while he had been around, the only time she looked remotely relaxed was when Prentiss was near her.

"Okay Morgan, Prentiss anything from the crime scenes?" Hotch asked.

"They're all near clubs, maybe the unsub is luring the victims out in someway?" Prentiss mused.

"Are you thinking a team or transexual?" Reid asked, still shuddering about the case that involved an unsub who devolved into a female persona after years of abuse.

"Not sure, maybe a victim of one of the men? A boyfriend helping her get revenge after he was acquitted?" Prentiss felt a tug in the back of her mind. "Maybe a cop or someone in the court system could have decided that they were guilty and dispensed some justice."

Emily pushed the button on her phone for the oracle of Quantico. "Hey Garcia, your on speaker phone."

"Don't worry my brown eyed girl, I won't spill your secrets for all of NYPD to hear. What can I do you for?"

"Garcia," Emily said, giving the usual protest of one of Garcia's phone victims. "Is there any member of law enforcement or the court system that was involved in the rape cases?"

'Not all... oh."

"What is it baby girl, you found something?" Morgan asked.

"There was a detective from the sex crime unit who was involved in 5 out of the 6 cases; Elle Greenway." Garcia finished with a whisper.

"Did I just hear my name being taken in vain?" Asked the ex BAU agent. "I thought you might have come to see me already." Elle surveyed her ex team mates. JJ looked pale and tired. Morgan and Hotch looked much the same. No Gideon, she had heard that he had burnt out. She zoned in on the new comers, she mentally bypassed the young blonde, to the tall brunette, who had a thick lip and a bandage on her neck.

"What happened to your neck?" Elle asked Prentiss.

"I was shot..."

"It happens when you're in that unit," Elle snarled, her eyes now boring into Hotch, making her former boss shuffle uncomfortably, before storming out of the room.

"Elle," Morgan said, he took off after his former friend, catching up to her as she entered one of the interview rooms.

"I'm surprised that Hotch hasn't got me in cuffs already, you know with my past. When I heard the BAU had been called on I was waiting for the knock on my door. After all, the team never accepted it was a righteous kill. I noticed the new girl was hurt."

"Hardly new Elle and she was shot by a cop, saving JJ's life," Morgan explained.

"I noticed you two have matching rings; cute. Is that a new BAU thing or are you breaking the rules with the new girl." Elle wondered how she could manipulate the situation to her advantage; Morgan had always been easy to read.

"Her name is agent Emily Prentiss, I hate to break it to you Elle but she has been with the BAU longer than you were," Morgan, wasn't sure why Elle was needling him about Prentiss.

"Oh I forgot, Ambassador Prentiss's daughter who replaced me in the BAU; it's amazing what money and power can land you," Elle sneered.

"Elle she is a great agent, her background is immaterial..."

"No it's not, if she left the BAU she wouldn't have to go slithering home to beg for her old job back and you seem great at defending her. The matching rings?"

"The last case we were undercover with JJ..."

"JJ undercover? Isn't that a bit outside her remit."

"JJ isn't the same person, she was, she's in the field, she's the best shot..."

"Still you and Prentiss..."

"There is no me and Prentiss, she's gay and JJ..."

"Oh, JJ really has changed..."

"Elle why are you twisting my words and what's your problem with an agent you don't know?" Morgan wasn't sure where Elle was going with this.

"I heard that Strauss put a patsy into the unit to spy..."

"Emily resigned when she knew what Strauss was up to..."

"She doesn't look very resigned to me, amazing the advantages of being the millionaire daughter of an Ambassador will get you. I heard Garcia held up her paperwork, I wish you had all had my back like you had hers. Maybe I'm not as special as your princess. Don't look so shocked Morgan I still know people at Quantico, even if you all did drop me like a stone. Guess I wasn't rich enough to get extra privileges. Bye Morgan, have fun with your rich girl." Elle smiled as he walked off, hoping that her words had hit enough chords that the team would be unbalanced and in turmoil.

xxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand, if she was any other cop we would be looking at her, just because she was a member of this team doesn't mean she can't be a killer. You know she has killed at least one rapist, in the past." Emily had been arguing with Hotch since Elle and Morgan left the room.

"She has a past," Morgan said, getting who Emily was talking about straight away. "Like you, it's not like you are the biggest sharer agent Prentiss."

"What has this got to do with me?" Emily asked, "We have a cop who is involved with 5 out of 6 of our vics, she has committed something similar in the past. We should be at least looking at her.

"I agree with Emily," Seaver piped up.

"Well you would, you've been sniffing around her like she is a bitch on heat since you started. It's not like either of you would understand family or loyalty the way you've been brought up. We all have to feel sorry for the poor little rich girl 'cause she didn't have enough attention when she was growing up; well boo hoo Prentiss some of us had it worse." Morgan knew he should shut his mouth and he couldn't quite understand why he was letting fly at his partner and best friend. "Some of us don't have a trust fund if this doesn't work out for them."

"Fuck you Morgan." Emily stormed out ignoring everyone else. If they weren't going to listen to her over Elle she would find out herself.

TBC


	3. The Devolution of Elle

Vile on the Streets

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine

Thank you to Sao 21 who is probably suffering after having to deal with my insomnia and is getting about as much sleep as me. This story has been planned to every tiny detail. I know that some might hate my portrayal of Morgan here but please believe me there will be a pay off and I love the big guy. It will take awhile but be patient. Back on the muscle relaxants so I apologise now.

The Devolution of Elle

Elle watched the raven haired agent storm off with delight, she didn't think that Morgan would have been quite so easy. She noticed that a distressed looking Reid was heading towards the break area. She knew she would have to have a different approach with the young genius than with Morgan, she fixed a friendly smile on her face and approached him.

Reid would always admit to being confused about human interactions. He didn't understand Hotch and Morgan's attitude towards Emily. As far as he was concerned Elle was a legitimate suspect. He also couldn't understand Morgan's personnel attack on Emily, she had done nothing wrong, as far as he could see she was doing was her job. He wished Rossi was on the trip, he was sure the older agent would use the same logic as Emily and himself.

"Hey Spence, how are you doing?" Elle asked, making the young man jump as he was preparing a coffee.

"Uhm... okay?" Reid left it as a question, very wary of Elle's approach.

"And your mom?" Elle was surprised how defensive he had become straight away.

"The same as usual. How about you Elle? Are you enjoying being home?" Reid asked, trying to relax his body language to try and get something from the encounter.

"It's okay I suppose. I miss you guys; being involved in the big cases, this is a bit sedate after the BAU."

"I thought you hated it in the end, that you had had enough. Gideon left too, just got up and left his gun and I.D behind, like you." Reid said softly, not sure why Elle would pretend to miss them when she left and never contacted anyone; including Morgan and JJ, who had been her friends, with her even going on holiday with Morgan.

"No I didn't hate you guys, the cases got a little hard, maybe all I needed was break, but someone had already taken up my place. Anyway how's the case going? I heard all the guys were acquitted rapists, maybe I could help? I work on sex crimes."

"I'd have to ask Hotch," Reid felt alarm bells go off, it was a classic ploy with an unsub insinuating their selves into the investigation. He wished Emily hadn't stormed off, he couldn't bring this up with Hotch and Morgan, at the moment that left JJ. At least as a liaison she might be able to set up a meeting with Elle's partner. "I best be going back." Reid added wanting to get as far away from Elle as possible.

The former agent was disappointed that Reid hadn't been as easy as Morgan and her instinct was telling he she had pushed too far with him. She wasn't worried about him, she imagined without his mentor Gideon he had little power in this investigation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emily stood on the stairwell, it was relatively quiet and gave her a moment to centre herself after her run in with Morgan. She was deeply hurt by her partner's words, she understood that Hotch felt he had let Elle down in the aftermath of her shooting; why that seemed to leave her with a free pass was beyond her. Morgan was a total mystery to her and right now she only trusted JJ to have her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell was that Morgan? Whatever you think of the investigation you have no right to attack Emily like that. She's supposed to be your friend, how..."

"What is it with you blonde's; Prentiss comes out and you're all over her. Is that why you're having problems with Will JJ?" Morgan smirked at the blonde. The meeting had reminded him that in a way, he always felt there was unfinished business between him and Elle. He was starting to wonder if he only thought he was friends with Prentiss, they would never have gone on holiday together like he did with Elle; she got him in ways Prentiss couldn't and now JJ too.

"Enough Morgan, if you can't carry on this investigation without attacking members of the team you can go back to the hotel. You're walking a thin line right now for an official warning, you're supposed to have designs on leadership, act like it." Hotch said, angry at the personal attacks on the three female members of the team.

"I'm sorry JJ," Morgan said straight away, ashamed of his words to the blonde, knowing the struggle she was having right now. He had taken things too far with the blonde seeing things in her relationship with Prentiss that probably wasn't even there.

"You know what Morgan, an apology isn't one when you've been told to do it. When we get back you can have the keys to your house back, I'm sure that I can find somewhere else to live where the landlord doesn't make presumptions because I have split up with my partner." The blonde felt the sickness inside her rise up again, she didn't know where she would go when she went back to D.C but she wouldn't stay in that house again. She had to get out of the room as the nausea started to overwhelm her.

Reid bumped into JJ as she was leaving the room and stopped her for a second before he entered the room. "JJ I think Elle is up to something, she was trying to get information from me about the case... "

"Reid, I'm sorry, I don't know why it's called morning sickness as I seem to have all day sickness. I will talk to you when I come back." JJ pushed away from him, heading for the bathroom, not wanting to be sick in a NYPD homicide bullpen.

When Reid walked into the conference room the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Detective Cook had sat quietly in a corner while the drama had went on all around him, he was sure the Feds had forgotten he was there. "Is this how you usually run an investigation? I thought you guys were supposed to be the best. I agree with agent Prentiss, while I hate a cop being dirty detective Greenaway needs to be at least cleared, if you won't do it, I will. This is still my investigation." He got up and left.

Hotch sat back on his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose, he knew he was partly to blame. Prentiss could be right and Elle should be at least looked at, but he wondered if he had a fear she was the unsub and that he should have taken action years ago. Right now all he had was a sulky Morgan and Seaver and Reid who looked like he wished he was anywhere else but in the room. The team was dissolving in front of his eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

Detective Cook caught up with Prentiss as she reached the bullpen that included detective Greenaway's partner. "Agent Prentiss, stop. I agree with you Greenaway needs to be checked out. I've told your boss I'm going to do it, he has no power over me; do you want to join me talking to her unit."

Prentiss gave the detective a grateful nod, he had given her a reason to be there that Hotch couldn't argue with.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ washed her face in the restroom, she had hoped her second pregnancy wouldn't be as hard as her first, but it seemed likely that it was going to be as bad. She couldn't believe the warm safe feeling she had when Emily held her was gone. She didn't even have somewhere to live anymore, maybe once they had all calmed down she and Morgan would talk again, she would take back what she said; for Henry's sake anyway.

"Hey JJ are you okay?"

The blonde almost groaned it would seem that Reid was right and that Elle was trying to talk to them all. "I'm fine, my stomach is a bit upset." For some reason she felt that sharing her news with Elle would not be the right move. She wasn't in the mood for small talk with someone who may once have been a friend but had disappeared out of her life without one look back.

"As long as you're sure, I could fetch your girlfriend, I'm surprised that Hotch let you stay on the same team. To be honest when Morgan was talking about you and Prentiss I was surprised, I didn't think you leant that way, she might be gay..."

JJ counted to ten, what ever was going on here, she didn't want Elle to see she was seeing red; she was going to kill Morgan, how dare he talk about Emily's sexuality or take a guess at what was going on in her life. Any thoughts of a reconciliation with him were gone. "Elle what games are you playing here? You speak to Morgan, Reid and myself on our own, like we're all still old friends, yet storm out when we're all together? You haven't spoken to me since the day you left the BAU, I tried to call you but you ignored my calls. You don't get to be friends now. As for Emily, she is a friend, stay away from me unless you have anything to add to the investigation and if you have bring it to the conference room so everyone can see it." With that the blonde stormed out.

While not one hundred percent the reaction she wanted and a little shocked at JJ's fiery attitude, she guessed that the blonde would be ready for a knock down fight with Morgan. If they carried on fighting within themselves they all might be sent home which would be a win situation for her.

xxxxxxxxx

Detective Stephanie Murray was a fifteen year veteran of the sex crimes or special victim unit. She remembered a time when little interest or money went into investigations or prosecutions of the crimes. She knew there was still an attitude within some cops and the public that some victims shouldn't have been dressed that way or were drunk or whether they really said no to the guy they werebdating. It made her blood boil which was why she hadn't burned out when a lot of cops would; she believed, she had a fire in her soul to protect the victims.

Right now her fire was ready to burn her partner Elle Greenaway. Stephanie had spent all morning with Emma Quinlan's parents; trying to explain why a nailed on prosecution had failed. Why their little girl, a clever college student was clinging to life after coming so close to losing it.

Mostly Stephanie wanted to know how Elle had been led by the defence counsel into making contradictory statements and how vital blood work evidence had gone missing and the defence had been tipped off about it. Her partner was erratic at best, someone who used to be a brilliant cop, was always phoning in sick or having personal days and she had had enough.

xxxxxxxxxx

JJ walked into the conference room here eyes blazing. She pointed a finger at Morgan. "You bastard, how dare you ever gossip about my love life. Since when is Emily my girlfriend? How dare you tell someone about Emily's sexuality."

"It wasn't like that, Elle wanted to know why I had a matching ring with Emily's and it kinda slipped out about Prentiss. I didn't say that Emily was your girlfriend... she was asking a lot of questions and she may have misinterpreted what I said." Morgan answered, trying to calm JJ down.

Hotch slapped his hand down flat on the conference room table, he had been on the phone to detective Cook, who he was surprised still gave them the time of day after this current fiasco. "Agent Morgan did you reveal a member of the BAU's sexual preference to a member of NYPD?"

"Come on Hotch it wasn't like that..."

"If agents Prentiss and Jareau want to make complaints about your behaviour today Morgan you are in big trouble. Please will you take Seaver with you and interview Emma Quinlan, she has just come around. Do you think you can do that without upsetting someone?"

"What about Prentiss?"

"Morgan do you even want to go there? I think it's best if we all have time to cool down. Morgan take and Seaver go to the hospital, can we please try and behave like adults." Hotch wasn't sure what was happening with this case, only that things were going from bad to worse.

Once Morgan and Seaver had huffed their way out of the room Hotch turned to JJ and Reid . "Can you join detective Cook in the sex crime unit and find out what we have on our victims and their court cases; thank you."

Reid and JJ nodded at Hotch and left the older man alone with his turmoil. He hoped to hell Elle wasn't the unsub, this playing games with his team members was not boding well.

xxxxxxxxx

Elle was not happy when she saw that Prentiss and Cook were talking to Stephanie and even less so when she watched Reid and JJ join the two. They were followed in by Emma Quinlan's parents who she had already avoided once today; it was time to make her self scarce.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Stephanie, this is agent Prentiss of the BAU, I called them in on the murders. We found out that you and Greenaway had worked the rape cases of 5 out of 6 of the murdered men."

Stephanie looked a bit surprised, not that she had been approached, on finding out about the two murders over the weekend she was going to talk to homicide about it; what surprised her was that they were wrong. "We we're involved in all the cases, it might have looked like Greenaway wasn't involved in Jefferson Davis's case because she had called in sick when we arrested him, but she knew the case and your Vic. These guys were all scum and guilty."

Prentiss looked into the dark intelligent eyes of the detective. She was a striking figure at well over six foot with her hair in cornrows. Cook had told her that the woman had turned down promotions to keep working these cases. She had been decorated many times and was totally dedicated to her work. "How long have you and detective Greenaway been partners.?"

The tall detective looked at Prentiss for a few moments, weighing up the agent. They weren't here by chance, it was probably best to be honest with them; if Greenaway was up to something she wasn't going to bring her reputation down with her. "About 2 years...look I uhm reported Greenaway to I.A on Friday. Her testimony at the last two trials practically let the guys off and there has been tampering with evidence."

Cook gave Stephanie the dates for the murders. "Was Greenaway on duty for any of these dates?"

The detective looked in her diary. "She should have been but she called in sick or took personal days for all of those dates. Greenaway was a good cop but she changed about 4 months ago. We had a case...the vic was an ex prostitute; Sara Mutch. She was into crystal meth, she got clean, was going to night school and working two jobs, a bit of a computer whizz by all accounts but totally screwed up. Her ex pimp wanted her back, when she refused, he hurt her real bad. Elle persuaded her at the hospital to bring charges against the guy. The poor kid was destroyed on the stand and he walked free; Mutch was screaming at Elle that it was all her fault, it was bad."

"The guy, the pimp what happened to him?" Prentiss asked, already knowing the answer, this was the stressor.

"He was shot, a gang shooting... you think he was the first?" Stephanie was quick, it pained her that a cop could do this.

"If Elle is our unsub, he wasn't her first," a voice said from behind, Reid and JJ had arrived and were listening. "He was he shot? How?" Reid carried on.

"On his knees, one shot to the back of the head; he was executed." Stephanie answered.

"What about the vic Sara Mutch? Why not her as the perp?" Cook asked.

"It's possible, but if there was tampering with evidence to get the rapists found not guilty in their trials, she would need a cop or someone connected to the trials as a partner," Prentiss answered. "Elle is around the station somewhere, we need to track her down quickly, if she is our unsub, she will probably try suicide by cop rather than let herself be taken."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sara, I need you to get ready," Elle had let herself into the blonde's apartment that she was paying for.

"What's happened," Sara asked, still a little hung over from the night before, taking out two guys over the weekend had been the best high she had ever had, but she needed the bottle of vodka that she had drunk to get some sleep.

"The BAU are asking questions, we knew this would happen. I need you to get ready, I want you to fly to DC like we talked about and stay at your aunts. The car should be where I left it, with everything you need for the next part of the plan." Elle had gone over and over it with Sara, she was never sure if the blonde really took in what she was saying.

"I thought you could handle the BAU? I thought that was just for emergencies? I don't think I can do it without you Elle." Sara was shaking, why did Elle promise her things that never worked out, the had nowhere near finished their tasks.

"They have a new woman, agent Prentiss, she is talking to Stephanie and Emma Quinlan's parents are in again, if they find the note..." in retrospect Elle realised the notes where stupid, she had wanted to let the two woman whose rape trials she had destroyed that their attackers would receive a higher punishment.

"Why don't you come with me Elle?" Sara asked pleading with the older woman, she loved Elle, since her attack Elle looked after her, paid her bills, made her food, made sure she took her meds; the anti pyschotics that she had been on from an early age, that she hated taking because they made her mind fuzzy. She wasn't sure she could survive without the cop, even if she didn't keep all her promises. She felt the wave of hatred for the BAU, especially Prentiss, how dare they interfere with their work. They were doing a good thing; keeping the streets safe from monsters.

"You know I can't, if I run they will know I'm guilty. I might be able to brazen it out, as long as they don't have the notes, they can't prove anything." Elle started to help Sara get packed, she had given Sara some peace through her revenge, it would soon be Sara's turn to give Elle revenge.

Elle handed Sara a flash drive. "This is from the hotel, I haven't been able to check it out, there might might be something useful on there."

xxxxxxxxx

Morgan and Seaver had ignored one another all the way to the hospital. Morgan was pissed at having Prentiss's student dumped on him and Seaver was pissed at the way he had spoken to her and Emily.

When they got to Emma's bedside, she was still weak, she had opened both her veins in her wrists lengthways and only her mother who with her nurse's medical training had managed to save her, even with the tourniquets wrapped around both arms she still had lost a lot of blood. The doctor told Morgan he had only a brief time to talk to the young woman.

"Emma, I'm agent Derek Morgan with the FBI, this is agent Seaver..."

"You want to know about the note? I have given it to my parents to take to the police. It was pushed through my door, I don't know anything else about it," Emma grabbed Morgan's hand and her green eyes bored into his. "That wasn't the justice I wanted, I wanted my attacker in jail so that everybody could see I wasn't lying. He might be dead, but I didn't get justice for me. Do you understand?" Her heart monitor signalled that her blood pressure and heart rate were getting out of control.

A nurse rushed in." Agents I need you to leave now. "

"Note, what note?" Seaver asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know, I think we may find out when we go back to the station."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma Quinlan's parents were surprised to find themselves in a room with not only Detective Murray, a homicide detective and four FBI agents as they once more talked about the note. When they first gave it to detective Murray both the detective and the blonde FBI agent had got excited saying that it was Elle's writing.

They were taken to a conference room where they met a grim faced man and they explained once again; when their daughter had regained consciousness she had insisted that they take a note she had had delivered through her door to the police. It had said, 'sorry about the trial but he needed real justice'. The note had been taken away from them and had been take to the crime techs.

It had only taken 15 minutes for forensics to confirm they had found two clear prints from Elle and a number of smudged partials.

xxxxxxxxx

As Morgan arrived at the station everyone was putting on their kevlar, a warrant had come through for Elle's arrest and for a search of her apartment.

"What's happening?" Morgan guessed that the note Emma had been talking about had given them a lead to the unsub.

"We have a warrant to arrest detective Greenaway..."

"Hotch are you drinking the Prentiss crazy electric kool aid too?" Morgan sneered, he saw Emily go to react and then stop when JJ fastened a hand around her wrist. "JJ still denying there is nothing between you both?"

"That's it, agent Morgan go back to the hotel. Your insubordination and the way you have treated the female members of this team is not professional." Hotch glared at Morgan, his stare deadly,mhe wasn't going to brook anymore arguments today and he didn't want any members of his team shooting each other, the way JJ had her hand on the but of her gun didn't promise good things. He would love to be in Morgan's shoes, to hold on to the notion for a little longer that an old member of the team wasn't a killer.

The big man looked as if he was going to explode and the last word he heard as he left was Hotch tell Seaver to put her vest on. He decided that he wasn't going to the hotel, instead he was heading to the nearest bar.

xxxxxxxx

As they smashed down Elle's door they were surprised to find Elle sat in chair in her living room gun in hand. "Wow SWAT and everything, to take in one cop, do you think I am going to come quietly?"

"Elle, you don't have to do this..." Stephanie said trying to appeal to something in her ex partner. The BAU didn't want her to come, she had however persuaded Hotch she knew Elle better than anyone else at this moment.

"Oh I do have to do this, it is all part of the plan. I will take one of you with me," Elle was moving her gun around, sightingbon different people, the apartment had too many people in it.

Hotch indicated that he wanted SWAT to step out, if possible he wanted the ex profiler alive; he had to know why?

"Maybe I should take you Stephanie, you were supposed to have my back, but here you are hand in glove with them. Prentiss, I don't know if I should hate you or feel sorry for you, they will turn on you, you know. I notice no Morgan, he always was to easy to manipulate, he will always believe that I am innocent, especially if it is Prentiss..."

JJ watched Elle's finger tighten on her gun and she had already let her shot go before the brunette had a chance to discharge her weapon.

TBC


	4. Sticks and Stones

Vile on the Streets

Magrat 70

Rating; T for violent scenes

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

Thanks to Sao21, the tensions within the BAU get worse before they repair themselves.

Sticks and Stones may Break Bones but Words can lead to so Much Worse

As always JJ's shot was true and the shocked Elle could not believe it as her gun was shot out of her hand, leaving her totally uninjured. When they bought the detective into the station, she refused to say one word in her interviews. Prentiss and detective Stephanie Murray were convinced that Elle had a partner. The forensics however pointed at Elle and Elle only, they found the murder weapon in her apartment, the only thing they couldn't find was the dildo or whatever foreign body had been used to rape the men.

Hotch and detective Cook were ready to wrap up the case, the forensics were more than enough to convict the cop. Prentiss had argued that CCTV had shown a blonde with the men at the bars and clubs before they were attacked and that the case was far from over. Hotch had had enough, he was sure that Strauss was going to start an enquiry when they got back and he didn't need anything that would complicate things further. Detective Murray,nalthough not a 100 % sure, had felt that the blonde could be Sara Mutch, they however were 2 voices in the wilderness.

xxxxxxxxx

"I want my phone call," Elle said, they had been talking at her for a couple of hours and she was bored. They had decided that she was going to give them nothing and charged her with the six murders. Prentiss and Murray when they questioned her kept asking about a partner; no one else was interested. She knew the phone calls were just a courtesy but she wouldn't be turned down; no one would want her released on a technicality.

The call connected and she could tell he was drunk. "Morgan, they've charged me. I don't have much time... I'm scared my partner Stephanie Murray has set me up. I think... you know she is beautiful and butch, I think Prentiss has been taken in by her, she kept making goo goo eyes at her. Morgan I have to go go... I'm so scared." Elle came off the phone and started to giggle, hoping she had caused as much havoc as possible. She had no illusions that she was going to be able to get out of this, she wanted to mess with her so called friends at the BAU.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sombre bunch of agents that assembled in the lobby of their hotel. Usually a case solved in a day with no more deaths would have them celebrating and arranging drinks when they got back to Virginia; not today. They were waiting for Morgan who had turned up looking the worst for wear, had ignored them before he had went up to his room to get his stuff together.

"Hotch, you know I still think we should have spent another day here, I'm sure that Elle has a partner," Emily knew she was pushing her luck with Hotch, she had a nagging feeling they were going to regret this.

" NYPD are happy Prentiss, let it go..."

'Yeah you and Murray don't need to ruin anymore lives," Morgan said, his words slurring as he joined the group.

"Really Morgan you've lost me. I am sick of your snide remarks today. I thought you we're my friend, I don't know what I've done..."

"I wouldn't trust you anymore as my partner, maybe you'd set me up like Murray did with Elle? How long until you get bored with the FBI like you did with the CIA? It must be nice being a trust fund kid, playing at being a spy or an agent, while you sit in your condo with the postcard view of DC, you've never worried about a thing in your easy silver spoon life. What did you think you could buy me with some nice threads..."

"Fuck you Morgan, you know nothing about my life. You know what, I'll get my own way back DC, I don't want to spend anymore time with you... I really thought we were friends," Emily was embarrassed by the tears streaming down her face, she didn't understand what was going on.

"That's right get your black amex card out and fly first class back to DC, such a hard life you have princess." Morgan giving a sarcastic sneer to the usual playful nickname.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, words couldn't come out, it felt like her heart was breaking, she hefted her go bag on her shoulder and went to leave.

JJ grabbed Emily's wrist. "Please don't go."

"I have to or I'll end up punching him and losing my job. I'll see you tomorrow Jennifer."

"No call me when you get in, it doesn't matter how late, please, so I know you're safe?" JJ wanted to kiss the tears away from the beautiful face.

"I promise Jay," Emily said, giving a weak little smile.

Morgan gave a triumphant little smirk as he watched Prentiss leave, like he had won a victory, later he would regreat it with every part of his being.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sara couldn't believe her luck when she saw agent Prentiss sat at the airport bar, she almost had to take out her PowerBook to check the photo; not quite believing it. She thought the BAU always flew by a fancy private jet; yet here sat one of her prime targets.

She watched the agent order a gin and tonic, while the the brunette was distracted by a sleazy businessman and with a practised ease Sara dropped half the amount of roofies that she would normally give to one of her victims, to the agent's drink; she hoped that Prentiss would be on the same flight, if not the agent was going to look like she was very drunk when she got to where ever she was going. She stowed the bottle back in her bag; the very innocent bottle that looked like a prescribed bottle of eardrops. She had dissolved the drug in water, so it was already in a liquid form before she drugged her victims

XXX XXX

There was absolute silence on the jet. Morgan looked at his hands and realised he still had the pinky ring on that Prentiss had bought during their last case. He twisted it off and he got off of his seat and went and sat opposite JJ; he slid the ring towards her. "Give this to your girlfriend when you see her."

Before JJ could open her mouth Hotch cut in. "That's it Morgan, enough is enough, you are suspended from this moment. Be at my office for ten sharp, I will discuss your harassment of the female members of this team with Strauss to determine how long your suspension will be; now get back to your seat and shut up and JJ don't answer him back, he is not worth getting involved in a row with.

JJ bit her lip as Morgan went back to his seat; she didn't know what had gotten into the usually genial agent, but she really had had enough of him to last to last a lifetime. She slipped the ring into her pocket to give back to Emily.

Hotch was pleased that although Morgan gave him a furious look the agent had taken his seat. With the way he had behaved he had come close to disarming his agents; with JJ's hormones all over the place it was amazing that she hadn't shot him already. While he understood Prentiss's reasoning he hated the fact that the whole team wasn't travelling together.

xxxxxxxx

Prentiss started to feel light headed as she took her seat in first class on her way to Dulles, she decided she probably shouldn't have had those gin and tonics at the airport on an empty stomach, but she had been pissed at Morgan and then pissed at the usual bureaucratic nightmare of forms and hoops that she had to jump through to be allowed to fly with her gun. This she remembered is part of the reason why the jet was so much easier, that was the last minute memory she had until an air hostess shook her awake. She got shakily to her feet, feeling like the ground was shifting beneath her feet and she almost fell when she picked up her go bag.

xxxxxxxx

Sara had all the BAUs home addresses thanks to a friend of Elle's who still worked at Quantico, the man had been stupid enough to believe that Elle had wanted to write to each of them to apologise for her behaviour; even though Prentiss and Rossi hadn't even worked there at the time. The blonde had tried to hack the data base but the protection was too good.

She had followed Prentiss as she had weaved and bumped her way out of the airport. The most important part of the plan was that she got a cab before the agent and that Prentiss went straight home.

The blonde hid in the shadows by the entrance to Prentiss's condo. She hadn't picked up the car that her aunt's friend had dropped off at the long stay car park at Dulles. The car which in a visit to Virginia she and Elle had loaded in tobthe trunk a rucksack with the supplies she needed for the next part of the plan; guns, ammo, a taser, another dildo and some of those hard plastic ties that could be used as handcuffs. Elle had told her to shoot most of the agents, except for Aaron Hotchner; she really wanted him hurt.

Sara had decided to change the plan, she wanted to play with Prentiss. It had been so easy to drug her that it would have been to easy just to blow her brains out on the steps of the condo. She wanted to do something that would make her remembered, she hadn't taken her meds for a couple of weeks and Elle had been so busy she hadn't checked. She had her own ideas what she was going to do.

xxxxxxxxx

Morgan took a taxi back home from the airfield, he didn't want to get into a SUV with anyone, he would catch a cab into Quantico the next day. As he went through his front door his cell rang.

"Hey baby girl."

"Don't you baby girl me Derek Morgan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Garcia shouted down the phone.

"I don't know..."

"Don't say you don't know what I mean. I have JJ crying down the phone asking if she can crash at my place, from tomorrow. Why have you upset a pregnant woman who is going through a bad break up? You've also upset your best friend so badly she has flown home on her own."

"Elle is being set up... she told me her partner..."

"Morgan since when were you stupid? Since when did you listen to an unsub who said they were set up? You weren't there when she was bought in. She was going to shoot one of them, if JJ wasn't such a good shot, SWAT would have had to take her out. The murder weapon was found in her home, they have a ton of forensics on her."

"Oh god," Morgan groaned.

"I'll leave you to think, how you are going make things right tomorrow. From what I heard Emily will never speak to you again and JJ will probably shoot you the next time she sees you."

Pen, please. I had to believe it wasn't Elle. If Elle could be a killer then so could I...her dad was killed on duty, we were both cops; we're the same. If she could be a killer then so could I."

"Derek it's not me that you need to convince and to be honest I'm still mad at you." With that Garcia clicked off the phone.

Morgan sat on his sofa with his head in his hands. "Oh god, what have I done?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prentiss got out the taxi feeling weird, the whole world was spinning around. When she went through the door a blonde woman put an arm around her shoulders and steered her to the elevators past the front desk. Once they were in the elevator the woman pushed the number for Emily's floor. The brunette tried to struggle away from her but there was no way she could push the woman off.

When they reached Emily's floor, Sara pushed the agent out of the elevator and watched the disoriented agent fumble for the keys in her pocket. Sara allowed to the agent to go in and disarm the alarm, she then knocked on the door.

When Emily opened the door she found herself facing the blonde woman who was pointing Emily's own glock at her, Sara had removed it while they were struggling in the elevator. She motioned for Emily to get in the apartment. The brunette tried to run into the condo to get to have panic button on her alarm but Sara smacked her hard over the back of the head with the glock. Emily sprawled on the floor, blood flowing from her head.

TBC


	5. The Surgeon Redux

Vile on the Streets

Magrat 70

Rating; T for violence and torture

Disclaimer; not mine blah

Thanks Sao21 trigger for violence towards a main character

The Surgeon Redux

Will was fuming after the bitch had broken his nose and he was convinced that she was having it away with JJ. The next day he phoned JJ's office phone number only to get her out of office message to call her cell. Knowing that meant the team were away he decided to try and put a plan into action.

He turned up at Emily's condo and flashed his old NOPD identification that he had thought he'd lost many years ago and then found it when he had moved to be with JJ. He told the half blind old man that was the concierge that he was fitting a camera facing agent Prentiss's door because there was a family of a murderer that she had put away in New Orleans that was making threats against her. He gave the old man the number of an old friend of his on the force. Once he had checked out his story Will set up a camera and sat at home waiting for the proof to be dropped on his lap.

He wasn't expecting anything from his camera for a few days but he kept the window open at all the time. To his surprise he saw Emily trying to open her front door followed by a blonde woman. For a second he thought it was JJ but the woman was about three inches taller and as thin as a rake. He started to laugh, he could at least show JJ that Emily picked up skanky blondes after they got back from cases. He watched in surprise as the blonde waited until Emily had gone into the condo before she knocked on the door and that is when he saw the gun pointed in Emily's face.

Half an hour later a groggy looking Emily exited the condo with her hands behind her back the blonde had her arm around Emily's shoulders and the gun was jammed into her ribs. Will picked up his cell to ring JJ then thought fuck it; bitch had broke his nose. Will of course forgot his blood and fingerprints were all over the hallway of the condo.

xxxxxxxxx

JJ pulled into carpark at Quantico worried sick. She had heard nothing from Emily, she had waited up half the night for her to call and woke up groggy and disoriented at five in the morning still lying on the couch. She had rang Emily's cell and house phones and there was no answer from either. She was stuck somewhere between worry that something had happened to Emily and annoyed that Emily might have been so pissed with everything yesterday that she had switched off her phones; JJ really hoped that was true.

Today Henry was going into the day nursery at Quantico so JJ was slightly later than normal getting in, she couldn't see Emily's Lexus in the usual spaces that she parked in.

After dropping Henry off at the nursery JJ tried Emily's cell and left about her twentieth message on the answer machine, she didn't bother with her the condo number, the brunette should either be in work or on her way.

Like a fiery snake that twisted in her gut Emily's empty desk made her want to throw up worse than any morning sickness. She couldn't explain the bad feeling she had.

"Uh Hotch,". JJ said, after knocking on his office door. "Have you heard anything from Emily?"

"No," Hotch answered. "Maybe she's sulking a bit this morning," he had enough on his plate this morning worrying about Strauss and Morgan without Prentiss adding to the drama.

"She promised she'd call me. I've called all her phones, there's no reason why she would ignore me. I've done nothing to her,"JJ said plaintively. "What if something's happened to her. She lives alone... she could have had an accident."

"JJ, I don't..." Hotch looked up and breathed as sigh of relief, when he saw Rossi walk in. "Talk to Dave."

JJ practically ran out of his office and grabbed Rossi before he had time to get into his office. "Dave how's the dog?"

"She's come through her operation well, she should be coming home tomorrow. JJ why do I feel the reason you want to talk to me has nothing to do with my dog and everything to do with yesterday's problems and the fact Prentiss isn't at her desk. By the way congratulations on your happy news." He took in JJ's blank look. "The pregnancy."

xxxxxxxxxx

Prentiss woke with a huge pounding in her head. Not another concussion she thought and gave a small groan as she felt a huge stiffness through her shoulders and she couldn't move her arms. Her brain tried to get a fix on her memory from the day before but there was a huge blank after she had taken her seat for the flight home.

Was she tied down in a gurney, some accident? It dawned on her that she was sitting and her neck and shoulders were hurting so much because her hands were secured in such away it pulled her arms straight down; she couldn't move her legs either.

"Rise and shine agent Prentiss; I know you're awake. It's time for the fun to begin."

Emily slowly opened her gritty eyes, the thumping in her head protesting at the sudden influx of light. Her brain scrambling when she saw the manic smile of the woman sat opposite her it provided her with a name, though hardly anything that added to her well being.

"I thought I'd hit you too hard. Seven hours you've been unconscious... still it has given me lots of time to decide what to you."

"Sara you don't have to do anything, I know what happened to you..."

"Shut up bitch," the blonde lost it for a second and back handed Emily across the face. "You're a traitor, you're gay, you know what these men are, what they do and you stopped our work. Elle wanted me to hurt Hotch the most, the rest of you." Sara pulled Emily's glock out of the back of her pants and ground it into the raven haired agents forehead. "Boom..."

Emily flinched for a second, wondering if this would be better; a bullet in the brain over and done with. No more loneliness, no more watching for Lauren to bite her ass. If she was gone everyone she cared about was looked after; JJ, Henry, Garcia, Declan and Jack, trust funds and legacies that would help them all.

"You deserve more. Elle had little cameras planted in you hotel rooms, naughty sneaking into Jennifer's bed..."

"JJ, don't call her Jennifer," that's only for me, I'm the only one she will let call her that, the anger burnt through Emily's thought patterns, she didn't care if it brought her more pain.

"Okay," smirked Sara. "JJ's bed, you seemed very comfortable but I was hoping for some action not a tiny little cuddle." Sara produced the black dildo, similar to the one they used in New York, she twitched it back and fore in front of Emily's face. "I thought about giving blondie a clue, fucking you with it and sending her the action shots. You seem the alpha dog in your group, I thought it would be more fun taking your girlfriend and making you watch. Rape your girl and see how you'd feel."

Prentiss tried to fight the bonds, she wanted her fingers on Sara's throat, she wanted to see the life drain away, JJ couldn't get hurt not ever. She realised that the chair was weird, with all her rocking and fighting it should of tipped over by now; it was bolted to the floor and bolted to a backboard the extended above her head. Her hands were fixed to the frame of the seat with plastic cuffs, that were biting viciously into her wrist, as she struggled; ties also bound her legs to the chair. "Do me, JJ is a good person, please..."

"Isn't that sweet, who said romance was dead," Sara snickered. "Don't worry I haven't decided about poor, Jennifer yet."

Prentiss snarled again at the use of the woman she loved's title.

"What I decided was that I would copy famous serial killers. I wasn't sure where to start, but the news was running today how that cop in Boston got her revenge yesterday and killed the surgeon. You kinda remind me of her tall, butch and black hair. Do you remember what happened to her?"

The Surgeon, not one of their cases, the cop in Boston had, oh god thought Emily, why not the bullet in the brain.

Sara caught Emily unawares by using her taser first, she quickly used the scalpel to cut through the cuff on her left hand, she pulled the arm above the incapacitated agent's head, waited until the woman was almost back to her senses she had to place her hand palm up not the best way to see the bones and miss them. She had a small hammer, she wasn't sure if she would have the strength to push the stainless steel scalpel all the way through. One tap was all it took, the bitch screamed and lost consciousness again.

She looked so pretty hanging by her hand like that, she wondered if she had been missed yet! Time to send the BAU a message.

TBC


	6. Crazy

Vile on The Streets

Magrat 70

Rating; T for violence and torture of a main character, big time warning.

Disclaimer; not mine blah

Author's note; I'm not sure if fingerprints can be sent digitally from a crime scene or whether suspects can be held at Quantico, for the reason that this story needs to move quickly these things have happened. Spoilers for The Surgeon (book) and Remember Me Rizzoli and Isles.

Thanks to Sao 21 still listening to all my late night ramblings

Crazy

"Slow down JJ," Rossi called to the blonde who had already almost got herself run over going from their parking space to Prentiss's condo. The blonde turned and glared at him and Reid; who had asked to come with them, because he also believed like JJ that sulking and not coming into work was not the Emily Prentiss he knew. JJ was punching the security code into the outside door of the building.

Rossi was deeply concerned about JJ, the amount of stress she was showing was not good for a pregnant woman; as young and fit as JJ was, he was worried for her health. He hadn't even wrapped his head around where Prentiss could be.

xxxxxxxx

"Was everyone given the day off except for Seaver to celebrate my suspension?" Morgan sneered at Hotch, he had been shocked to see an almost empty bullpen.

"No everyone has gone to Prentiss's condo, she didn't arrive in this morning." Hotch had the grimmest look Morgan had ever seen on his boss's face. "You haven't seen her; have you?"

"What... you really think I could hurt her? I know yesterday was bad... she is my partner." Morgan said indignantly.

"Not any more, she'll be partnering Dave and you will partner Reid or JJ..."

"You can't do that, she's my bud, we kick doors in together," Morgan protested.

"Do you have a twin that came into work for you yesterday? Do you think Prentiss will be able to work with you again after all the shit you pulled yesterday, it's probably doubtful that JJ will want to work with you either. You can't say sorry and pretend yesterday never happened. I... I'm lost Morgan why would you treat your best friend like that?" Hotch stopped speaking when his office phone rang.

XXX XXX

JJ went to knock at Prentiss's front door and was shocked when the door swung open. They all pulled out their guns and entered the property with caution. The first thing they couldn't help but notice was the the blood stain in the middle of the hall carpet, there was droplets of blood on the wall. Reid spun around and looked at the wall opposite Prentiss's door; he thought he had noticed something and there was a small wireless camera; someone was spying on Prentiss.

The three agents quickly secured the rest of the property. JJ noted that Emily's go bag was still in the hall and not in her bedroom where she normally kept it. She knew the other agent was OCD about her things. The evidence suggested someone had waited for Emily to disarm her alarm and then blitzed a trained and armed FBI and ex CIA agent; it felt wrong. JJ was desperately trying to control her gag reflex that once again had nothing to do with her pregnancy.

"Garcia ..." Reid had dialled the tech goddess.

"Where are my crime fighting team, I went to the bullpen..."

"Garcia not now," Rossi and JJ looked in surprise at Reid's snap. "There is a wireless camera pointed at Emily's front door can you hack its signal."

"Emily... what, why."

"Garcia, please its important, Emily is missing and there is a camera trained on her door," Reid, was feeling as sick as JJ, Emily was kind to him and she was the only one who got some of his nerdy traits.

Rossi had taken out his phone while listening to Reid and Garcia. "Hotch we have a problem. Prentiss has been... I think... someone has taken her, can you arrange for PD to send a CSU."

"Okay amateur job, not even an attempt to hide...oh god that's weird. Is JJ there?"

"I'm here Pen," JJ confirmed.

"The ISP I've hacked is from your home address."

JJ looked stricken, "Will? He wouldn't... oh god the text."

"What are you talking about?" Rossi asked.

"The night we arrived in New York, I got a text from Will saying he was going to kill Emily. I... I told her about it, she said she would rather he came after her than me and the baby," JJ couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Oh god, oh god, please don't let her get hurt because of me."

Rossi gently steered JJ to sit on the sofa, CSU had started to arrive, a speed prompted by one of their own being taken and he didn't want to let them see JJ like this. "JJ tell me to mind my own business, is there...are you and Emily dating?"

"No, yes, not yet, I asked her when we were in New York; she said yes. I know we shouldn't but I love her Rossi, I really do. It isn't the pregnancy talking, I've been falling for her... I don't know, since the day she started." JJ lapsed into silence before another heart wrenching sob ripped through her.

Rossi's phone started to ring. "Hello sir," Garcia said, using proper protocol, which scared the living daylights out of JJ more than anything else, "CSU have raised prints and thank goodness they're in this century and have the equipment to send them electronically. Most are what you would expect members of the team and her mother but one has flagged up."

"It's Will's isn't it?" JJ had gone pale and barely made to the kitchen sink before she started to throw up.

xxxxxxxxxx

Morgan was surprised when Hotch asked him to leave his office. He sat at his desk worried sick about what was going on. He sat for awhile staring in to space.

"You did this, you bastard," Seaver's blue eyes were burning in to him.

"What?" Morgan tried to put on his best arrogant couldn't give a shit look.

"She was your partner, she could be dead because of you and you couldn't give a shit, could you."

Morgan could quite imagine how terrifying her father must have been, if his daughter was channelling any of his aggression right now. The words were seeping into his brain, something had happened to Prentiss. He was on his feet and threw open the door to Hotch's office, no way was he going to stand for the kid knowing what was going on and not him.

"Morgan what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hotch was close to losing it, if the information coming in was true a member of the team was in danger, partly because of a lot of bad decisions he had made. He should have taken JJ seriously and gone with them.

"What's going on? Seaver has acted like I've done something to Prentiss." Morgan stood willing Hotch to tell him what the fuck was going on.

"It looks like Prentiss was blitzed attacked when she got home last night. The evidence is pointing at Will at the moment..."

"How is she? Which hospital..."

Hotch quelled Morgan with a hand gesture realising he hadn't made it plain to Morgan exactly what was going on. "She has been taken, there is no sign of her except blood and her go bag."

The dark agent couldn't accept what was being said to him. "Have you checked the hospitals, she might have had an accident."

"Morgan, Garcia has already made a sweep of all the hospitals and morgues in the district, there are no Jane Does matching Emily's description. Her cell phone has been found on the kitchen counter, there are no signs of her gun or cuffs. She has been kidnapped."

"The ambassador; they have a lot of money... maybe this is a kidnapping?"

"The ambassador's security team have been informed and there is a trap and trace on her phones," Hotch, gave a shudder, he had only just came off the phone from talking to the ambassador who was actually starting to sound a little hysterical; maybe she did love Prentiss after all.

"JJ is gonna kill me..."

"I think Will is top of her list right now, we have him coming in on the pretext that he is taking to JJ about their relationship and contact with Henry. We have SWAT standing by to search the house once we have lured him out." Hotch wasn't sure what that would mean to the whole team if turned out that JJ's ex boyfriend had kidnapped or killed Prentiss and he hated the stress that all this could be doing to his liaison.

"What do you want me to do?" Morgan asked, forgetting about his suspension.

"Morgan, I haven't talked to Strauss yet. If it turns out that Will is guilty then you're still suspended, if we can't find Emily... I don't feel comfortable with you on this case, you're good at your job and if we need you to get Emily back..."

"Anything, please I'll do anything," Morgan was hit by the sucking hole in his heart that told him he had fucked up and one of the few people he had really counted as a friend could lose their life because of him.

"Go to Garcia's office, I don't want you around when everyone comes back in," Hotch still wasn't sure this was the right decision.

xxxxxx

Will strutted through the bullpen, noted the fact it was light on personnel, he had to suppress the grin when he saw Emily's empty seat, no Morgan either, only the skinny runt and the new girl. He couldn't believe it when JJ called and said she needed to talk to him about their relationship. He was so sure that JJ was going to beg him to take her back, he couldn't wait to torture her a little more before accepting her apology; on the condition she left the BAU for good.

He knocked on her office door. "Hey JJ."

The blonde's face was tight. The SWAT team had already searched the house and there was no sign of Emily. His laptop was seized and on its way back to Quantico for Garcia to pick through. "Conference room." She couldn't look at him, she walked out the room knowing he'd follow.

"What the... JJ?" Will reached out and grabbed her arm, she spun around to meet him, her gun already in her hand.

"Get in the fucking conference room before I put a fucking bullet in your brain."

Will recoiled from the cold slivers of ice, that used to be warm blue eyes. He walked into the conference room, Hotch and Rossi were already in there. "Hotch I think you need to do something about the crazy bitch."

"Shut up and sit down," Hotch said, his voice and eyes as cold as JJ's.

"Where is agent Prentiss?" Rossi asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Countered Will, getting to his feet. "If this was the reason..."

"Sit down." Rossi commanded. "We found your camera and we found your fingerprints in the hallway of her house, right by a blood stain on the carpet. If you tell us what you've done with her, you might be able to cut a deal."

"I... I have no idea where the dyke is, maybe she had a booty call and decided to blow off work, how the fuck would I know now where she is."

"The camera and the finger print, we also have a statement from the concierge about the officer from New Orleans PD who put the camera up; he picked your photo out and we have the testimony from your old friend saying you asked him to confirm the story you spun the concierge. You're in big trouble Will, whatever way you look at it."

"JJ please, you know I wouldn't..."

"You sent me a text saying you were going to kill Emily."

"Fucking bitch broke my nose, I split her lip that's all, she deserves everything she gets, hopefully the bitch is fucking dead by now..."

It was at that moment when Will was hit by a small blonde dynamo that kicked him in the shin, before tiny flailing arms were being thrown in wild punches.

"Henry,"JJ said shocked, as she tried to separate her tiny son from beating his father. "Stop it Henry."

"Daddy called auntie Em bad names and said he hoped she was dead," the little boy started to cry. "Where's auntie Em?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Garcia said. "I thought you might want to see him, he heard Will's voice and he took off running."

"Come on Henry lets get you back to the nursery," JJ said, picking up Henry and taking him away as he could hear Rossi charging Will with assault against a federal agent. She didn't know how she was going to explain the situation to the little boy. He adored Emily, who spoiled him rotten every chance she got.

xxxxxxx

"What are you doing in here Derek? You haven't touched my babies?" Garcia snapped out at Morgan, her nerves jangling after watching the little ball of fury that had been Henry. She was shocked at Will's words and was trying to hold it together, she didn't want to think of Emily dead.

"No Hotch told me to come here until they've decided whether Will hurt Emily or not... they brought in his laptop while you were gone." Morgan answered.

"Sit over there and don't do anything, say anything or touch anything while I'm going through this." Garcia said, a long way from forgiving Morgan. He nodded took his seat into the corner of the room and closed his eyes. Garcia logged onto her system and was surprised to see an email with an attachment that had been sent to everyone on the team from an unknown source. The attachment was called Crazy the Surgeon remix.

The tech analyst checked the attachment for viruses before opening. It started with a black banner saying R.I.P the Surgeon. The video started of Alanis Morissette's version of Crazy. Garcia wasn't sure why someone would send them all a music video when the shot of the singer walking down a sidewalk at night was replaced by Elle walking down a sidewalk. Garcia couldn't take her eyes of the screen now, a shot of the singer standing against a wall by a window was quickly spliced with Elle in a similar room and Garcia almost lost the contents of her breakfast when the next shot showed an unconscious Emily hanging from her left hand with a scalpel pinning her to a board. The rest of the video had various scenes cut through with disturbing images. The part of song which went 'one of them's got a gun shoots the other one' showed JJ shooting the gun from Elle's hand, before a shot of a gun being ground into Emily's forehead, the brunette's eyes closed, looking like she was anticipating the bullet. The part in the video where the singer went after and pushed a man in a club was spliced with Emily being back handed across the face. The end of the video which usually showed a blonde woman in the singer's bed was replaced by a grainy shot of Emily getting into bed with JJ once the music finished the last shot showed a tight angle of a scalpel being hammered through a hand while screams filled Garcia's cramped office.

Morgan's eyes snapped open, he had been wondering if Garcia often listened to music while she worked. "What the hell was that?" He watched as Garcia started to be sick in her wastepaper bin.

"I can't watch that again... oh no JJ, she can't see it," Garcia was talking to herself more than Morgan. She started removing the video from everyone's in box but Hotch's. She set the video to the start and looked at Morgan. "You watch, I have to find JJ."

Morgan had tears sliding down his face as he watched snippets of his partner being tortured to a piece of music he would never be able to listen to again without feeling ill. His mind started to cycle the Surgeon, he had apprentices and from the far reaches of his mind he remembered a name. He called Boston PD.

"Can I speak to detective Jane Rizzoli, it supervisory special agent Derek Morgan from the FBI, BAU."

"Rizzoli, " barked a gruff voice in Morgan's ear after a few minutes.

"I'm supervi..."

"Yeah I heard, you're the feebie with the with the special title, what do you want from a detective in Boston." The detective sounded pissed.

"Please we've gotten off on the wrong foot my name is Derek Morgan and I need your help... my partner's been kidnapped by either a fan or an apprentice of the Surgeon. Jane I need your help, I don't care if you think I'm an arrogant bastard or if you hate all Feds. My partner is a great agent, her name is Emily Prentiss..." Morgan stopped for a second and considered what he was going to say next, he hoped that it wouldn't get him in to more trouble or if that the agent was a homophobic bitch. "Her girlfriend is pregnant, she's been taken and it's all my fault. We were sent a video of her being hurt...tortured. I want your opinion that's all."

Jane was surprised when she heard the man crying softly down the phone, she was used to the Feds being arrogant, it touched her heart that the agent had a pregnant girlfriend, but there was no way she couldn't face watching the video by herself. "Agent Morgan I will give you an email address for our Medical Examiner, we're in the same building. I'll review it with her and get back to you. On this number?"

"Please, thank you so much Jane and please call me Morgan, it's what everyone else does. Give me the email address."

xxxxxxxx

"Maura, you're about to get an email sent to you from a FBI agent, don't open it until I get downstairs, it shows an agent being tortured."

"Jane?" Maura realised she was listening to static. She went to her computer and saw the email from Derek Morgan pop into her in box. She was confused why it was being sent to her.

"Maura you haven't opened it have you?" Jane asked, the doctor still looked pale and there were dark shadows under her eyes. The dressing on Maura's neck a testimony on how close she had come to losing her to Hoyt.

"Jane why has it been sent to me?"

"I've had a call from an agent Derek Morgan, his partner has been kidnapped and they think she might have been taken by one of Hoyt's apprentices..."

"Why can't they leave you alone? Haven't you been through enough," Maura felt anger bubbling through her system.

"Maura, the guy was crying down the phone... he said her girlfriend is pregnant, I have to help. Emily Prentiss he said her name was."

"As in ambassador Prentiss's daughter? Her mother is a friend of my mother, she is with the BAU."

"It's her then, we're wasting time, you don't have to watch. I just needed to be close to you in case..." Jane could never quite put it into words, I need you.

"I know," Maura reached across and squeezed Jane's hand.

Jane sat on the M.E's sofa compulsively rubbing the palms of her hands together, tears streaming down her face. It was one thing having something done to you but she could swear she felt the pain like it was her own when the scalpel went through the agent's palm. Maura was finishing off her conversation with Derek Morgan, Jane couldn't talk. They didn't think it was an apprentice and that based on the hand size and the use of the hammer suggested that the agent's attacker was a woman. She heard Maura wish them good luck.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Jane asked Maura.

The M.E considered the question careful before giving an honest answer. "Yes, because the attacker would send a video of her being killed." Maura sat beside Jane and forced her hands apart. "Stop it Jane, you'll hurt yourself."

"Maura," Jane begged, asking for comfort from the doctor in a way she had never done before. She took the beautiful woman's face in between her scarred hands and bent her head, kissing her with a rawness built between loss and love.

xxxxxxxx

Garcia went into the bullpen, Will was being held in a cell downstairs and JJ was sitting by Reid with his arm around the blonde, no one was even trying to pretend that there was nothing between Emily and JJ anymore. Hotch was in his office with Rossi discussing tactics for the interview.

"Garcia, have you found something," JJ jumped to her feet.

"I need to talk to Hotch," Garcia rushed past JJ and knocked on their boss's door. "Sir the unsub has made contact, it's in your in box."

JJ was at the door. "What is it?"

"Kitten you don't want to see this," Garcia said softly, trying to steer JJ out of the room.

"Is she dead? Raped?" JJ asked.

"No," Garcia answered. "God JJ."

"Then it can't be worse than what I'm thinking. Please Rossi, I need to see she is at least still alive."

"JJ how about you let us watch it and then decide. You have to think about the baby, Emily wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

For a moment JJ imagined strong fingers splayed across her stomach. "Okay."

xxxxxxx

Hotch called them all into the conference room. There were a number of developments that everybody needed to be caught up on.

JJ snarled when a subdued looking Morgan walked in. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry JJ it is my decision, we need all hands on deck." Hotch said.

He cleared his throat. "We know this morning that agent Prentiss was blitzed and taken in the early hours of this morning. Garcia."

JJ was surprised when Rossi came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"This is from the lounge at JFK airport last night," The grainy pictures showed Emily fending off the over zealous interest of a businessman. Garcia paused the film and they could just about make out a blonde woman slipping something into her drink. "It looked like she was drugged." The next film showed an extremely intoxicated Emily barely able to stand as she weaved her way out of Dulles airport.

"I pulled this from Will's laptop." It showed the same blonde woman knocking on Emily's door and and when Emily opened the door the woman pointed a gun in Emily's face. "This is about half an hour later." The next film showed a barely conscious Emily being taken out of her condo a gun rammed hard into her ribs.

Hotch took over as Garcia stepped out of the room, "The unsub has been in touch and sent in a film. Garcia has already seen it once and doesn't want to see it again, no one has to stay and watch."

JJ reached up and gripped Rossi's hand as she watched, the film. She was determined to give no more tears right now. When it finished she turned and looked at Morgan. "I don't know if I will ever forgive you, if Emily dies..." she left a threat that was implicit.

"Morgan spoke to detective Rizzoli and the Chief Medical Examiner; Dr Isles in Boston, they don't think this is the work of my one Charles Hoyt's apprentice, before we were able to piece everything together Dr Isles recognised the unsub was a woman. We now know she is Sara Mutch. I have made a number of mistakes in this investigation, not listening to Emily yesterday about Elle having a partner and not insisting that Emily flew home with us is a huge regret to me." Hotch broke off for a moment, wondering if he would have a chance to apologise to Emily in person.

Garcia walked in. "Emily's car has been found in Dulles long stay car park, they are searching through the security footage from last night."

"Elle is being brought here by the US Marshalls," Hotch continued, "we are trying to find out where Mutch is. Elle probably knows, whether we can do a plea bargain with her I don't know."

The atmosphere in the conference room was muted. Rossi gave JJ's hand another squeeze wishing there was something concrete he could offer her. Reid got out of his chair unable to stand the tension anymore, he need to get outside, he felt like the walls were closing in on him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Wakey, wakey agent Prentiss, you keep blacking out on me," Sara roughly, shook Emily awake enjoying hearing the agent cry out in pain. "You know they fucked up my order I have a hundred blades but only 2 scalpels. I needed three. I wanted to do your other hand."

Emily wanted to beg her not to do it, the pain in her hand and up her arm was like nothing she had ever felt before, her mind kept drifting off into the fuzziness of endorphins and semi-consciousness.

Sara could see the agent wasn't really there with her, she dragged the scalpel in her hand across Emily's cheekbone, the agent cried out again. "Have I got your attention yet bitch?" Do you remember what else the Surgeon did?"

"He cut their throats." Emily, was almost ready for it to be over, she wished she had had a chance to say goodbye to Jennifer; to tell her how much she loved her.

"That's not why he was called the Surgeon was it," Sara stated as she she used the scalpel to slash open Emily's shirt before pulling it free of her pants. She started to undo Emily's belt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Then Emily remembered exactly why Hoyt was called the Surgeon and she started to thrash about as much as she could.

"Stop it," Sara said. "You'll only make it worse."

"Worse? How can it get any worse," Emily screamed, the pain from her hand feeling like a red hot poker was being run up her arm.

"Fuck," Sara said, before using the taser on Emily again. She finished off undoing the agent's belt before undoing the brunette's pants she used the scalpel to cut away the front of Emily's pants and boy shorts, if she had planned this out from the beginning she should of had the bitch on her back. She could feel Prentiss start to come to. She couldn't help but run her hands over Emily's stomach. "You have wicked abs, I am going to destroy them and you. You're a traitor to women and that is why I am going to remove your womb while your still alive. You deserve this.

With one last deep breath Sara sliced the scalpel deeply across the other woman's skin pushing in as far as she could.

TBC


	7. Blood and Tears

Vile on the Streets.

Magrat 70

Rating; T for language and violence

Disclaimer; not mine blah, blah

Thanks to Sao21

Thank you to guest reviewer Justine for her kinds reviews, everyone who is registered and reviews my stories I always answer them personally, because you're a guest I can't so thank you.

Blood and Tears

"Hotch I have an address for Mutch's aunt, it's about 30 miles from here." Garcia, relayed back to the rest of the group.

"Morgan, Reid, Seaver go talk to the aunt, she might have some idea who Mutch knows in the area," Hotch said, they were still going through the footage from Dulles, he thought that would be there best clue, a number plate, anything that could help them at the moment, meant something.

"I want to go," JJ protested,

"And I want you close by to monitor your health," Hotch said, after watching the film, he had insisted that a medic be brought in to check out JJ. The woman had noted that the agent's blood pressure was too high and had said she needed to take it easy. "Go help Garcia with the security footage."

JJ huffed out in temper, she understood that Hotch was giving her busy work. She slammed the conference door on the way out.

Rossi watched Reid, Seaver and Morgan go. "Do you want to have a crack at Will..."

"We know he isn't the unsub, it would be pointless," Hotch said.

"No it's not, I want that son of a bitch to admit that he saw Emily being kidnapped and did nothing. What ever happens to Emily, I want him to be rotting in jail for as long as possible, so he can't have any chance to harass JJ about her children. If we find Emily alive the two of them will have enough pressure without having him try and interfere. We can't do anything until Greenaway gets here," Rossi explained.

"Let's go put this bastard away," Hotch agreed, glad of the chance to make amends for some of the bad choices he made.

xxxxxxx

"Why is there so much blood? I can't see what I'm fucking doing," Sara screamed at Emily.

The agent was stuck in a cycle of pain and endorphins started to laugh hysterically. Black spots kept clouding her vision, this time unconsciousness wouldn't give her its blessed release. She didn't think she had ever screamed so much in her life. Emily wished the bitch would cut her throat; end this.

"What the fuck, are you high or something. My fucking aunt must be the only person that still has a wired internet. I have to find out how to stop the bleeding," Sara slapped Emily when it looked like the agent had passed out again. "Don't die before I get back, I want to see you fucking die."

Emily hung her head, panting through the pain. She had one chance of at least some revenge, she knew she was dead, she wanted to take the bitch with her. The scalpel had started to loosen from the backboard earlier when they were struggling, with a huge breath Emily pulled her hand away from the wood. She passed out for a few minutes, she came to, not sure she had the strength to do what she planned. She thought of JJ, she didn't want her to find her body violated, the way Sara planned.

She willed herself not to blackout again bringing the scalpel to her mouth and yanking it out with her teeth. She was surprised she hadn't shattered her teeth, at least by gripping onto the scalpel to quell her screams, she hadn't dropped it. The next problem she had to face was she could hardly move her fingers enough to grip the scalpel, she found she could move her thumb and finally managed to grip the metal that was slick with blood between her thumb and forefinger, lucky enough the scalpel was sharp enough to go through the plastic tie with ease. She took it into her right hand barely able to control the shaking going through her body. She was able to concentrate her brain enough to recognise the signs of shock and her body shutting down on her.

Gritting her teeth for one last effort, trying to ignore the excruciating pain coming from the gaping wound in her abdomen, she cut the ties off her legs. Using the chair to push herself on to her feet, panting with the effort and desperate to stay on her feet, she used the wall as a prop until she was flush with the door. She had one chance and she hoped surprise would see her through.

Sara had realised that she had fucked up doing what she intended to do, she hadn't expected there to be so much bleeding or it being so difficult to stop. She decided that she would cut Prentiss's throat and then remove the womb, she planned to send the parcel to JJ and she had been filming the whole time she was cutting the agent, she couldn't wait to do splice it altogether into another video. She was so lost in her happy thoughts that she never noticed that Prentiss was no longer in her chair, this was to prove her fatal mistake as brunette slashed open her throat from ear to ear causing a huge arterial spray.

Emily landed on her knees beside Sara, who was as good as dead, bleeding out in next to no time. She went through Sara's pockets and found her phone. She propped herself in a sitting position against the wall took off her shirt and balled it up, she flinched from the pain of pressing it against her abdomen with her next to useless hand. Emily cursed when she saw the phone was locked, she took a guess and typed in Elle and it opened for her. She didn't think she had much time left and made the decision to call Garcia so her body would be found.

xxxxx

Garcia picked up the call from the unknown number. "Garcia," at first all she could hear was panting and for a moment she was ready to disconnect what was starting to sound like a dirty call.

She heard a weak voice. "Pen, I don't think I have long..."

Garcia put the call on speaker and started to trace where it was coming from. "Emily?"

"Please tell JJ..."

"Em, are you okay? Where are you?" JJ could hear the effort and the weakness in the woman she loved voice.

"Jennifer I'm sorry, I don't think I can hold on much longer, blood everywhere. I loved you so much. It hurts..."

"Em stay with me baby, you promised me a date," JJ heard the uneven breathing from the other end of the phone.

Garcia couldn't believe what was flashing on her computer, she knew where Emily was. She started talking into her cell. "Officer down, lost a lot of blood."

JJ looked in surprise when Garcia gave the address as Mutch's aunts house.

"Jay left trusts for you and Henry... Jack...Garcia. I love you, I want to say goodbye... want the pain to stop... she cut me... tried to remove... womb."

"Oh god," JJ was stuck for words, she couldn't imagine the pain Emily must be in, her Emily she thought fiercely. "Listen to me, I love you baby, help is on the way, you're not going to die. I need you and Henry and the baby, we need you. Keep fighting for us. Please Em."

"Reid put me on speaker. Emily is at the aunts, she is really badly hurt. Morgan put your foot down, if she dies I will kill you. I've called for EMTs." Garcia snapped out

"Morgan and Reid will be with you soon Em." All JJ could hear was laboured breathing and then the sound of the phone hitting the floor. "No Emily don't die, please, don't go."

"Hotch, Emily's been found... not good," Garcia admitted, keeping her eyes firmly on JJ. "Northern Virginia Medical Centre."

The next thing she heard was Morgan's voice, she broke the connection. JJ got to her feet and left the room.

xxxxx

Morgan kicked the door open and didn't bother with protocol, it was a small town house, there was no sign of anyone downstairs. Morgan took the stairs two at a time, he could see the body of a blonde woman in the room opposite. He ran into the room dropping on his knees beside the unresponsive brunette.

"Emily, open your eyes, come on let me see those beautiful big brown eyes," Emily's eyes started to flutter open. "There you go, keep looking at me. Come on baby keep those eyes open." He took off his shirt and removed Emily's white shirt that was now dyed deep red and pushed his against the wound keeping the pressure on. He could feel Emily shaking. "Reid she is going into shock, get a blanket off the bed, Seaver go downstairs watch for the EMTs."

"Let me go," Emily whispered.

"Never gonna happen princess, JJ will kill me if you die... I fucked up, you're not going to die because of it." He moved Emily's shoulders and back away from the wall so Reid could cover her with the comforter off the bed. He could see she was losing a lot of blood, he was more scared than he had ever been in his life; even worse than when they guy he looked up to as a kid abused him. He was looking at the broken, abused, body of someone he cared deeply for and he had caused it. If he hadn't had such an arrogant chip on his shoulder Emily would still be fine; she wouldn't have been drugged.

"EMTs," Seaver shouted.

They started working on Emily straight away, her wound was catastrophic, they needed to move her fast. Morgan, ran behind and followed them into the back of the truck. They knew she was law enforcement and that it was always a waste of time arguing with partner about riding with them.

"Emily, we are hooking you up to a mainline, they might have to transfuse when we get back." The heart monitor sounded an alarm. "She's flat lining, were losing her." The EMT started to charge up the paddels.

xxxxx

JJ had one thing to do before she went to the hospital, she found the interview room that Will had been talking to Hotch and Rossi in. She shot the handle off the viewing room door, jamming it. When she entered the interview room, she dragged a chair over and jammed it against the door, under the handle and pulled the wire from the camera.

"JJ?" Will asked, if he was being honest the person facing him was a stranger.

"Are you scared?" The blonde whispered almost seductively in his ear. "You should be, I spoke to Emily, she was bleeding out. She wanted to say goodbye. She was in a lot of pain, someone tried to cut her womb out." She jammed her gun between his legs. "If she dies, once the kids are old enough to be on their own I will hunt you down and I promise you pain, tenfold to whatever she's been through. Keep looking over your shoulders."

She walked out looking at the guards trying to break in. "There seems to have been an equipment malfunction." They knew they would never disagree with her.

TBC


	8. Waiting

Vile on the Streets

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah.

Thank you as always to Sao 21

Waiting

The EMTs had pulled Emily back from flat lining twice on the haul back to the ER. The journey had been the longest in Morgan's life. He had made one decision if Emily died and they didn't fire his ass he would walk away from the BAU and any posting in Quantico. He didn't think he could stand to look at JJ everyday and there was no way he could look at the plaque with Emily's name and picture. She was rushed straight to ER and he was pointed to a small waiting room.

xxxxx

"JJ, thank god, I was worried sick about you," Garcia said, as her best friend entered her lair. "Emily made it to the hospital. She killed Mutch."

JJ looked shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Reid said she pulled the scalpel out of her hand and used it to cut her throat. JJ did you know Emily made you her power of attorney and medical proxy?"

The bewildered blonde shook her head.

"It is on her personnel files, I have printed them off to take to the hospital; do you want me to drive?" Garcia asked sadly. She was worried about JJ she was almost catatonic and Garcia had to put an arm around her shoulders and gently guided her into the carpark.

The hospital was only a short distance from Quantico and they entered in no time. The nurse at the desk pointed them towards a small waiting area. It felt to JJ like hours when in fact it was only minutes before a surgeon in scrubs appeared. "Family for Prentiss?"

JJ was on her feet in a flash. "I am agent Prentiss's medical proxy and power of attorney. I am agent Jennifer Jareau."

Everyone apart from Garcia and Rossi seemed shocked by the declaration.

The surgeon was a small woman with red hair, she reached forward and shook JJ's hand.

"I am Maria Sullivan, head of the surgical team here. Agent Prentiss had a number of injuries, the two worst are the trauma to her left hand which will need specialised surgery and her abdominal wound. The wound is very deep and we are having problems trying to stop the internal bleeding. I would recommend that agent Prentiss has a hysterectomy as soon as possible. The likely hood without it is that she will bleed to death."

"Will you be able to save her ovaries?" Asked JJ.

"I think so, the main thing is to save her life, she has flat lined again in ER, she has lost a lot of blood and was in shock when the EMTs arrived. She is being prepped, as we speak, there is a waiting room upstairs in the OR suites. I will be honest with you agent Jareau, she is an extremely fit woman, she should be dead, I will do everything to keep her alive."

The surgeon turned and left and the group got up to trudge upstairs. JJ put a hand on Morgan's arm. "I know you rode in with her, but I don't want you near her or me. If she dies Morgan I want you gone, from the BAU, from Quantico, from Virginia and if you don't I will make sure you are removed. I can't come close to telling you how much I hate you... she called to say goodbye, she was in so much pain. Do you know how much I love her, I would kill for her."

Morgan kept his head bent down in shame, he had known JJ a long time, he had never heard this tone or these types of words from the blonde, the sad thing was he knew he deserved it and had nothing to argue back at her with. He just nodded and sat back down. He watched her walk away, praying that she got some good news. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take you back to Quantico?" Reid asked.

"No kid, give me the keys I'll take myself back. JJ needs you here, she needs you all."

"Morgan, I..." Reid lost his train of thought. "I found this, I think that Mutch filmed everything. I don't think Emily or JJ deserve for it to be used in court."

Morgan took the small camera. He would do what he could to protect them. After their recent undercover stint, nothing could be leaked out. They couldn't even publicise Emily's disappearance or that she had been found. He picked up his phone some people deserved to be kept in touch with. "Dr Isles? It's Derek Morgan."

xxxx

Jane rushed down to the morgue, Maura had called her but could barely get a word out before dissolving into tears. The blinds were down in her office, Jane knocked softly on the door before entering, Maura was sat behind her computer screen.

"She reminds me of you, I wonder if that's why she was taken."

Jane didn't have to ask who, they had spent all lunch talking about whether they would hear back from the Feds. She stood behind Maura, the picture must have been from a takedown of a perp. It showed a tall, slim woman with chocolate brown eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in combats and kevlar. "Is she dead."

"No, she has flat lined three times, the unsub..." the word felt awkward in Maura's mouth. "She tried to do what Hoyt did and cut out her womb while she was alive. They don't know how she managed did it, but it looks like she pulled the scalpel out of her hand and cut the woman's throat."

Jane felt pride in a woman she didn't actually know. "She must be strong."

"Well if she is anything like her mother, she is probably formidable. She is having a hysterectomy, they couldn't stop the bleeding, it is still touch and go."

"She'll pull through," Jane said, confidently.

"How do you know?" Maura was genuinely curious.

"I noticed how tough she looked, but her eyes were very gentle, look where she is looking," Jane directed Maura.

The doctor followed the brown eyes and at the edge of the photo was a beautiful blonde holstering her weapon.

"She has too much to live for," Jane said confidently, her arms around Maura's shoulders.

xxxxxxxx

"Hotch, did you call the ambassador?" JJ asked.

"I did, JJ I'm sorry, I misjudged this whole case, Emily called it right from the beginning, I should have trusted her. She was the one who looked at the facts, I was too emotionally involved. I put her life in danger, I'm not sure if I am fit to run this unit anymore," Hotch said, his eyes meeting JJ's.

"Hotch, Emily respects you, I should have made her fly home with us, I know I could have made her stay and I could have been more vocal about my support for her, I wanted to get home. Emily suffered for us all, you leaving won't protect us, I am going to ask you to support mine and Emily's relationship. This isn't blackmail, you now us both, you know we can work together and right now I don't want to be separated from her. If I have to use her mother or you I will. I knew I loved her...". JJ broke off when her phone started to ring. She stood up and moved away.

"Agent Jareau,"

"Hi, my name is detective Jane Rizzoli with Boston PD..."

"Detective Rizzoli, this is not a good time for me, you need to contact one of the other BAU liaisons."

"I know agent Jareau, I know what happened to your girlfriend, agent Prentiss. I was the detective attacked by Charles Hoyt. I'm sorry to contact you right now, I have the name of the surgeon who worked on my hands, there can't be anyone else who has the experience; would you like her name."

For the first time since Emily called JJ started to cry, touched by the kindness of a stranger.

"Are you okay agent Jareau?" Jane hadn't been sure about contacting the woman, maybe it was misjudged and she should have called Morgan.

"Please call me JJ, can you fax the hospital with the name, it's the Northern Virginia medical centre. Thank you detective Rizzoli."

"It's nothing, I know what she's been through, if she ever wants to talk," Jane said gruffly. "My partner is Dr Maura Isles, her mother knows ambassador Prentiss. That isn't why I called, I hope she gets better."

"What can I do detective, to help her?" JJ asked.

"Call me Jane please, if she is anything like me, don't let her feel weak or helpless and keep yourself healthy. I'm sure concentrating on the baby will help. JJ I am serious look after your own health, she will need you."

JJ was to stunned to ask how Jane knew. It helped to have the gruff detective give her advice. "Thank you Jane."

Jane decided to kill the conversation before it became to uncomfortable. "Let us know, how you both get on, bye JJ."

JJ sat down feeling bone weary, Rossi sat next to her and he pulled her into his arms and let her rest against him. He has spotted the ambassador approaching and decided that Hotch could deal with her to start with.

"Agent Hotchner, how is my daughter?" The ambassador looked her usual poised self, Hotch could spot the little things, like her make up needed retouching, part of her blouse wasn't tucked into her skirt, on someone like the ambassador they were huge signs of emotional distress.

"She isn't well ma'am, she is having emergency surgery as we speak," Hotch wondered if the woman would become difficult. He had no idea what she knew about her daughter's sexuality or JJ being in charge of Emily's well being.

"I've been told that agent Jareau is my daughter's power of attorney and medical proxy. Agent Jareau can I talk to you privately?"

Rossi kept his hold on JJ. "I don't believe that Emily and JJ have any secrets from us ma'am. She is very worried and is extremely tired. I respectively ask you don't put anymore pressure on her, in her condition."

"Condition? I didn't realise that anymore of your agents had been hurt today..."

JJ looked up at the ambassador. "He meant I'm in the very early stages of pregnancy."

"Have you been checked out since you got here Jennifer? We need you to see a nurse, have you had any pain?"

JJ could barely focus on the frantic woman. "I'm tired."

The ambassador sat down beside JJ and pulled her into her own embrace, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Emily told me you were starting dating and she was very serious about you. Did she know you were pregnant?"

"Yes, she was happy about it," JJ answered, surprised how close Emily had got to her mother.

"Good, then you're carrying my grandchild and I will look after you for her. I didn't cherish my daughter enough for a lot of years. I want to make it up to her. She loves you deeply, she was so happy last night when she called me to say that you both had finally got together." The ambassador was rocking the blonde gently in her arms, she felt the young woman give up the fight and start to drift off to sleep. The ambassador kept her hold on JJ as if it was a direct link to Emily's heart and soul.

TBC


	9. Love in all its Colours

Vile on the Streets

Magrat 70

Rating; T for language

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah.

I know a short update but I wanted a little bit of fluff in between the heavy stuff

Love in all its Colours

"I have to get Henry," Garcia said to Hotch. "I don't want to wake JJ."

The blonde was deep asleep resting on the ambassador, who had kept a protective arm around her.

"Should I take him back here?" Garcia asked Hotch.

"Yes, his mom could probably do with seeing him when she wakes up," Hotch answered. "He can stay with me and Jack tonight."

xxxxxxxxx

Henry was very subdued as he arrived in the surgical waiting room, he understood his aunty Em, was very ill and his mom was sad about it. He watched as someone he didn't know cradled his mom. He climbed on the seat beside the ambassador, watching her closely. "You look kinda like my aunty Em. Why are you cuddling my mom?"

"I'm your aunty Em's mom," Elizabeth explained. "Your mom is very tired, she is sad because a bad person hurt your aunt Em."

"Why?" Henry asked, cuddling into the other side of the ambassador, deciding in his own child's logic that if it was good enough for his mom, it was good enough for him and the lady was his beloved aunt Em's mom.

"Ah sweetheart, if I knew that I could save the world a lot of tears," Elizabeth said, starting to feel overwhelmed, by the sudden trust the two blonde's were showing her; she could see why her daughter was so in love. "Are you hungry?"

"No, tired like mommy," he said climbing on to Elizabeth's lap so he could hold his mother too, while he dropped off to sleep against the older woman's chest.

Garcia took a surreptitious photo of the scene that was bringing a smile to everyone's face. The sadness of why they were there wasn't forgotten but there was something endearing about an US ambassador being turned into a giant Jareau pillow.

The surgeon took in the scene as she walked towards the group, she took from physical resemblance that the mother of her patient had turned up and it was sweet to see the bond she had with her daughter's partner, so often same sex partners got ignored when the patient's family pushed them away and agent Prentiss would need them all in her recovery. She cleared her throat watching as the older woman shook the blonde gently awake.

It took JJ a minute for her brain to click into gear, she noticed that the ambassador was gripping her tighter, obviously worried at the surgeon's approach.

"Agent Prentiss has come through her surgery, she did crash again while we were operating, she is physically very fit and strong or she would never have survived. Agent Jareau I was able to save her ovaries, she will be able to have eggs harvested, I take that if she decides to have a biological child that you will be carrying the child.?"

"If that's what she wants," JJ answered fiercely

"Okay you can go and see her, while she is in a high dependency bed it can only be one visitor at a time and your son can't visit until she's moved. I'm not expecting her to be in there longer than a night. The recommendation would be to have her hand surgery in a couple of days, as soon as she is strong enough. Dr Isles has recommended a surgeon who has done this same surgery in Boston. Do you want me to arrange the consult?"

"Dr Maura Isles?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Yes."

"I know her mother, if Maura has recommended them they must be the best, if that's okay Jennifer?" Elizabeth asked, remembering the decisions were not up to her.

"Yes, I already spoke to Dr Isles partner, Jane Rizzoli, she has had the same injuries as Emily. Please if we can have the surgeon, they have done it before."

"I am ambassador Prentiss and if it comes down to money or power, I will move heaven and earth to make sure my daughter has the best," Elizabeth hoped JJ didn't mind the extra help, the little squeeze back told her they were okay. "I'll take care of the little one, go see her." The ambassador gave JJ a little encouraging push.

XXX

JJ approached Emily's bedside with trepidation, it was hard to look at the vibrant take charge agent, attached to wires and drips. She was so pale that JJ was finding it hard to believe she was really alive. She didn't know what to do, the hand that wasn't attached to a drip was swathed in bandages and she flashed back to the scalpel being driven into that hand while Emily screamed in pain. She caught a sob in her throat. "Emily, I never thought I was going to see you again. Now I'm here I don't know what to say except I love you and I am always here for you."

"Jay," the voice was a croak still affected by the anaesthetic. Brown eyes struggled against drugs and the ravages done to her body, to keep open, to look at the beautiful blonde she had been sure she would never see again.

"God Em, you made it back to us, to me,". JJ reached over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Go back to sleep baby."

"I wanted you, baby and Henry," Emily slurred over the words but JJ understood and it made her heart flutter. "F-family."

"Damn even at death's door you know what to say, I don't know what I would do without you," JJ watched, her love lose the fight with sleep and drift away, the small exchange had changed everything, she was still there, it was still her Emily

TBC


	10. Anger and Retribution

Vile on the Street.

Magrat 70

Rating; T for language

Disclaimer; not mine blah, blah.

Thanks to Sao 21 without your support and quirky encouragement this story would not exist.

Anger and Retribution

The US Marshall pulled Elle roughly out of the car in Quantico car park. He hated dirty cops and he hated even more that this one might get a deal because her partner had kidnapped an FBI agent. To his mind she should be dropped in a hole and forgotten about.

Morgan took the call that the Elle was in the interview suite and as much as he wanted to take out every piece of anger and frustration on the woman who had played him and made him betray his best friend, he knew he had to play it by the book.

xxxxxx

JJ was informed that with the amount of drugs in Emily's system, it would probably be hours before she woke up again. She decided she needed to see Henry and tell Elizabeth that Emily had spoken to her. She gently laid a kiss on her love's lips. "I'll be back soon baby."

Elizabeth eyes sought her out the minute she entered the waiting area. She gave her a reassuring smile. "She spoke to me, only for a minute ma'am but it was her, it was Emily." Not the victim in pain that called to say goodbye, but Emily's mother didn't need to hear that.

"Jennifer, I think we're beyond that stage, please call me Elizabeth. My daughter fought to come back for you, Henry and the baby. Who knows if she would have lived without you; when people are desperate they need something to fight for." Elizabeth was still holding onto a sleeping Henry.

Hotch picked up his phone with an apologetic nod. "Morgan...Elle is there? Okay, we will be back soon."

"I want to talk to her," JJ said, her chin sticking out in a way that Hotch knew quite well. It was going to be hard to get his liaison to step down.

"Aaron, I think it would be a good idea. She going to be expecting you; if we send in JJ, Morgan and Reid, it will knock her off her equilibrium. She purposely set out to influence the three of them because of their personal connection. We can use it against her," Rossi agreed, he didn't really want to put in an already stressed JJ in this situation, but he had an idea how to that would keep it as brief as possible. "I need you for something too, Garcia."

"Okay, JJ goes in, but only with Morgan," the last thing Hotch wanted to see was blood on the walls, "and you're going in unarmed."

JJ wanted to argue, but more than anything she wanted to see Elle's face when she told her that Mutch was dead and she was never going to get a deal. "I'll have to ring the nanny service to take Henry." She took her son from Elizabeth. "Henry, I have to go back to work sweetie."

"Wanna stay with aunty Em's mom," Henry gave a tired pout, very reminiscent of his mother.

JJ looked at Elizabeth helplessly.

"It's okay. Go do whatever you have to do. I'll take him home with me. I take it you'll be coming straight back here?" Elizabeth asked, taking Henry back. "Please let me know, if there is any change, at any time."

"Yes, of course Elizabeth, thank you for watching him," JJ felt strange watching the woman she had once thought cold and distant, holding her son in her arms.

xxxxxx

"JJ, before you go into see Elle, you need to see this," Morgan said. He had wanted to spare JJ the pain of seeing the footage on Mutch's computer; unfortunately, she needed to be prepared. He could still see the rage in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

It seemed that the camera that Reid had found was not the only one. Morgan persuaded Rossi to sit with JJ as they went through the edited highlights: from the rape threat against JJ, to the backhands and all the brutalization of Emily's body. The threat against the whole team and mentioning Hotch from Elle's instructions, and finally to Emily's desperate actions to save herself. Rossi then briefed JJ in exactly what he wanted her to do.

xxxxx

Elle looked up as the door to the interview room was opened. She was surprised when JJ and Morgan entered the room. She had been looking forward to seeing a desperate looking Hotch wanting to know where his dead agent was. So she was surprised when JJ and Morgan walked in instead. JJ looked at her, the blonde's eyes were like ice, and she had to admit JJ was not the person she thought she was.

"Elle Greenaway, you were informed that if you helped us with information that would allow us to find Sara Mutch and Agent Prentiss you would be offered a deal. However, a death earlier this afternoon has taken that deal off the table. Instead, from evidence gathered, you will be facing more charges," JJ delivered the message in a flat emotionless voice.

Elle had to stop the smirk that was threatening to cross her face. Sara had started the BAU blood bath...she always knew she could count on her. "I could still help you catch Mutch, and JJ, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't call me JJ. I am Agent Jareau, and you misunderstood me. I have everything I want. I have a child, I have another one on the way, and the love of my life is okay. Agent Prentiss killed Sara Mutch this afternoon. We have the footage on her computer, and you know that Garcia will find enough evidence to crucify you. I hope you rot in solitary for the rest of your cold, miserable life. Mean while, I am going to enjoy my family."

JJ sent Elle one last contemptuous look and left, breathing hard through her nose so she kept control.

Reid walked in as JJ left.

"She's lying, Derek, tell me she is lying," Elle pleaded with him. There was no way her plans could go wrong, and she couldn't have lost Sara. Sara was a force of nature, a survivor. If she was dead, Elle was utterly alone. Sara had idolized her and loved her; she couldn't be dead. Elle tried to fight the tears that trickled down her face.

Morgan couldn't say a word. Someone he had been close to was a cold hearted unsub. She was upset that someone who had tortured a woman she didn't even know for being a member of the BAU was dead. He was fighting so hard not to crack that he hadn't noticed Reid was sitting next to him.

"I think you will find that Agent Jareau was telling the truth. I have something to show you," Reid said taking out his PDA, he had an edited highlight of the film including Sara mentioning Elle by name, her torture of Emily, and Emily cutting her throat.

"The stupid bitch was only supposed to shoot her," Elle clapped her hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that about Sara or put her own head in a noose.

"Thank you," Reid said, before charging her with conspiracy to murder a federal agent.

xxxxxx

"I've got it," Garcia said excitedly to Rossi. "The bastard made a file from the the live feed of Emily being kidnapped, and the time stamp showed it was only about half an hour after she was taken."

Reid stood at the doorway of Garcia's lair, he had been looking for JJ to tell her that Elle had let her guard down for them to charge her with Emily's attempted murder. "Will knew for hours when Emily wasn't hurt? That she was gone?" The young man had a hard look on his face.

xxxxxx

Spencer Reid was a man of science, of facts and figures. He was also a man who loved his family. JJ, a long time ago, was someone he had a major crush on. He accepted that things were never going to work out for them; she was now a sister to him. Emily had made him face his addiction problems, she had taken a beating for him in Cyrus's compound, and she was brave, selfless, funny and nerdy. She was the big sister he wished he had had when he grew up. She would have been there for him when his mom's illness became too much and would have protected him from bullies. He had no facts to prove it; he just knew.

The acid was burning away inside him that someone could hurt either of them. The fact that someone could have stopped it happening; an ex -police officer, who had sworn to serve and protect no less, but did nothing was reprehensible.

He had the door opened the door into the room that Will was held. He hadn't planned what he wanted to say to the ex- detective, he wasn't even sure why he was there.

"What do you want?" Will snarled at him. He didn't understand Spencer, had hated the fact that JJ had insisted that he was one of Henry's godparents.

"I thought I should let you know that Emily survived her surgery. Oh, wait a minute, that's not what I'm here for. You don't care what happened to her and; you could have stopped it happening. Garcia found it, the file you made of Emily being kidnapped. I have decided that I am going to go through every piece of case law I can find. I am going to make sure that you never see Henry again, and every charge I can find, I will have you charged with." Reid finished his speech and turned to leave, when he felt Will rush at him.

Will caught Reid around the waist ready to take out every piece of anger he had against the young man. He wasn't sure who was more surprised when Reid caught him with the perfect punch, right on his broken nose, causing him to sprawl on the floor.

Reid walked away smirking.

TBC


	11. Making a Home

Vile on the Streets

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

The great sex line belongs to sao 21 my beta, thank you

Making a Home

JJ left Quantico. She wanted to get back to the hospital; she had watched Spencer get the confession from Elle. When Elle had said that all Mutch had to do was shoot Emily, she felt her blood run cold. Emily really should be dead. She wasn't going to miss out on this second chance. Her heart had broken when she watched everything that Emily had been through.

The nurse smiled at her as she went into the HDU. "Agent Jareau, we are reducing the morphine levels in Agent Prentiss's drip. She should wake up soon. She needs to have her pain medication balanced. She will need gabapentin or pregabalin for the nerve pain we expect in her hand."

JJ nodded in response, the nurse reminding her it was going to be a long hard road for Emily to get back to normal. She took the seat by her bedside and waited.

It was a slow transition from unconsciousness to awake. She was aware of noise, beeping mostly, and a soft voice whispering to her, telling her how loved she was. The next feeling was pain, she couldn't pin down if it was from her shoulder to her hand or her hand to her shoulder. Emily forced her eyes to open and for a moment all the pain was forgotten as she looked into sparking blue eyes

"Emily, baby, I need to call the nurse."

The nurse bustled in, Emily admitted to her pain in her arm and she was started on gabapentin. It was explained to them that it didn't work like normal pain killers; it slowed down the electrical impulses in nerves but needed to build up in her system. For the moment she was given a smaller dose of morphine to help. She then left them alone.

"You scared me when you called. I really thought I would never see you again. Don't you ever do that to me again Emily Prentiss."

Emily nodded at JJ not sure she could get any words out. She had been given ice chips to help her parched throat, but that wasn't the reason; it was the emotion that washed over her. "Jay, you didn't sign up for looking..."

"Emily if you finish that sentence, I swear to god I will kick your ass, injured or not. I am not going anywhere. Believe me, the last 24 hours have made me one hundred percent sure what I want, and that's you. I love you," JJ put every bit of love and caring into her eyes and she watched as Emily's defenses crumbled in front of her. Those brown eyes were so expressive and intense that JJ felt she could lose herself in their depths.

"Jennifer, where's Henry? Will hasn't..."

"Don't worry about Will; there is a lot you need to know, but not right now," JJ could see that Emily's eyes were starting to look a little vacant as the drugs started to take effect. "Henry's with your Mom, she has been amazing to me."

"She can't have you, you're mine. I can give you everything she offered and raise it with great sex," Emily slurred, sending JJ into a fit of giggles. She wished she had had her phone out to video that. Definitely worth some blackmail; loopy Emily was very endearing.

"Jennifer," Emily said, her voice slightly more urgent. "Find my keys, you and Henry, I want you to move into my condo. Please?"

"This isn't just the drugs talking?" JJ asked, her heart thudding against her rib cage. Was this too soon? They hadn't even dated yet. The blonde mentally scolded herself; she had almost lost Emily. Every day they were out in the field they could lose one another. She loved this woman, more than she ever thought possible; it wasn't a big decision.

"I want us all together... Jay I love you," Emily's words were getting more and more slurred.

"I will, Em... we will move in with you," JJ bent and kissed Emily's forehead. "We will be a family."

"Happy," was the last word Emily got out before she drifted off to sleep

The End

To be followed by the next part of the series: Recovery.


End file.
